Journey to Americagakure
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: The Kurokishi have been dealt with and Jonathan/Jinketsu has returned to Americagakure. Back in Konoha, Sasuke has returned, and so has Itachi! The new Konoha 14 get a message from Jonathan inviting them to America. What adventure could await them next?
1. Journey to Americagakure

Journey to Americagakure pt

**Journey to Americagakure pt. 1**

"Ugh, I'm so _bored!_ Why doesn't anything happen around here!" Tenten complained at the breakfast table one morning. Contradictory to her complaint, however, a lot had happened before this morning. A young ninja named Jonathan came from a place far away called Americagakure and helped the Konoha twelve defeat the Kurokishi, a band of rogue ninja bent on world domination. He had left after the ordeal, and shortly after the event, the Hidden Leaf Village got another surprise. Sasuke Uchiha returned to the village, with his brother, Itachi. For reasons known only to them, the siblings set aside their differences and Sasuke's want for revenge on Itachi for killing his family had completely vanished. They returned together as friends and despite some skepticism, were accepted by the others that they had left behind.

The now Konoha fourteen (consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Itachi Uchiha) all bought a large house to foster their new friendship in, large enough so that everyone could have their own room. At the breakfast table in the kitchen was where Tenten was droning on about how boring everything was.

"I don't know why you're complaining, Tenten," said Ino, who was at the stove cooking eggs, "Between Jonathan and the Kurokishi, Sasuke and his brother coming back, and this new house, our lives have had more action than a lot of the ninja in Konoha." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"She's right, you know. Although, what Tenten said has some truth, too. It's been over two weeks since anything really _major _has happened. Tsunade hasn't even sent us on any missions."

"You think the Hokage would actually send any of us on a mission this soon after what we've all been through?" asked Neji, who was drying his hair after a shower, much to Tenten's amusement, "If you ask me, I'd say this break is much needed and well deserved, so just enjoy it."

Tenten sighed.

"Ok. I guess it isn't all bad. It does mean that we can—whoa!" The weapons master was interrupted by a large dog jumping up into the seat next to her.

"Kiba! Akamaru may be able to talk, but he's still a dog! He eats on the floor!" scolded Ino, "And no back sass, or you'll eat on the floor, too!" Both Akamaru and Kiba whined.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Called a voice. It appeared to be coming from the roof, where messages were sent via bird to the Konoha fourteen. It was Naruto, summoning his friends to the top of the house. When everyone got there, some of them still half asleep, they were alarmed to see a large bird they had never seen before resting on Naruto's arm. It had a white head, brown feathers, and a familiar headband on it.

"What is _that_?" asked Sasuke, who was still in his pajamas.

"That's the ugliest bird I've ever seen." scoffed Kiba, his face looking like he just sniffed something terrible. The bird flapped its wings and screeched at him.

"Don't you guys know where this came from?" asked Naruto to his friends, "It's from Americagakure! Jonathan sent us a message!" This got everyone's attention.

"That would explain why we've never seen it before." said Hinata, who was at a safe distance from the fierce looking bird of prey.

"So where's the message?" asked Sakura. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was written on some pretty fancy paper.

"Right here!" he exclaimed. There was a silence.

"Well? Aren't you going to read it?" asked Shino.

"Let me read it, you're too stupid to understand." said Sakura. "It reads,

_Dear friends in Konohagakure,_

_I have made it safely back home, where the transition from a normal country to a ninja nation is nearly completed. We've even appointed a kage to lead us all! In honor to our name, we call him the Jiyuukage, or protector of freedom. My summon, this bald eagle, has worked hard to travel this far and deliver this message, so he must be very tired. You can dismiss him when you're done._

_Getting to the real point, it must be a bore in Konoha now that the Kurokishi are taken care of. It's not too exciting here, either. I've already seen your village, so I think it's time you all saw mine. Why not come to America for a little vacation? It's a huge country, so there's lots to do, and it's a good way to spend some R&R time while you're waiting for a mission from Grandma Tsunade. Attach this message to one of your messenger birds with your reply on the back. There is a seal in this paper that will give it the strength to fly all the way here. Hope to see you!_

_Sincerely, Jonathan of Americagakure_"

Everyone seemed to glow with wonder. Sakura looked up and saw their faces.

"So, are we going—"

"YEAH! LET'S GET PACKED!" cried everyone in unison. Little did they know, their two worlds were about to collide hard with unprecedented results.


	2. Explanations

Journey to Americagakure pt 2: Explanations

**Journey to Americagakure pt 2: Explanations**

"I can't believe how much of a nuisance you were on the plane, Naruto!" Sakura was ranting.

"_I _can. It was all over some ramen, too. How stupid can you be? You want to be our next Hokage? Please!" Ino added.

"H-hey. Don't be so hard on Naruto-kun, please. You know how he is, right?" Hinata defended her orange love. Naruto nodded his agreement,

"Hinata's right, guys. That was my first time on a plane, how was I supposed to know they don't server ramen everywhere? Man, if all of America is like this, I'll be really _pissed_." While it was true that the plane trip to Americagakure had been a real pain for all of the Konoha fourteen, they were awed after just arriving in the airport of the city they landed in.

"So this is Americagakure's city of Tampa." said Neji, using his Byakugan to scan the nearby area, as well as the passing females.

"This place looks fun!" exclaimed Tenten, "but security is really tight. They took all of my weapons!" Shikamaru sighed at that remark,

"They probably have a good reason to. We'll ask Jonathan when he—"

"Took you long enough. Welcome to the new Americagakure. I'm really glad you could make it, you'll enjoy… Am I seeing things, or are both Sasuke _and _Itachi with you guys? If you came here to drop them off at a prison, forget it. We can't deal with people like them." said Jonathan, who had just poofed in on the group at the entrance of the airport.

"Tch, we're not _captured_." explained Sasuke, flipping his hair.

"We've realized the error of our ways, so I've quit Akatsuki and Sasuke knows the real reason I disposed of the Uchiha clan, so he's not out for revenge anymore." Itachi put in. The American ninja didn't look convinced. Narrowing his eyes, he said,

"Right." then his face lit up again "So, it'll be boring just talking here. Let's get moving and I'll show you how this country has been getting along as a ninja nation." So the Konoha fourteen and Jonathan took to the rooftops, which had actually been labeled with road markings.

"What's all this?" asked Sakura, studying the markings carefully.

"Making more than a hundred million people into ninjas wasn't easy. After training, riding the wind seemed to be the best way for people to get around, but since more and more citizens want to travel like ninjas we had to create the first ever ninja road system. There were some problems at first, with pirates using ninjutsu and genjutsu to hijack travelers, but the Jiyuukage put a grand seal at the heart of the road system in our capital, Washington D.C., that disables chakra and makes ninja weapons useless." the American nin explained.

"You seem to think very highly of your leader, yet you were the one to bring this way of life back here in the first place." Shino pointed out. Without looking back, Jonathan just smiled.

"I know." he said curtly. Before anyone could say anymore, Jonathan stopped in front of a massive building in the downtown area of the city.

"Here we are," he announced, "Americagakure's Florida Headquarters."

"Headquarters?" mimicked Hinata. The fifteen ninja entered the large, multi-story building. Upon getting inside, voices began to echo as the lobby of the building was massive. The walls were high, with different clocks, screens, and monitors all over the complex. Professional looking people rushed about, handing each other papers and reports and giving occasional commands.

"Yes, Hinata, headquarters," Jonathan continued. "There are city and state headquarters for the hundreds of cities and each of the 50 states around the country. These are in-charge of assigning missions to the millions of ninja in the country. Because we have so many nin, missions are rarely handled alone, even the low rank ones." While Jonathan talked, the Konoha fourteen were almost absent-mindedly staring wide-eyed at the monitors that viewed various parts of Americagakure.

"I notice," Shikamaru began, "that not all of your headbands are the same."

"I was waiting for someone to find that out." said Jonathan.

"Well, why are they different?" Kiba posed the question again. Jonathan went up to a large monitor and pressed a button that made a keyboard eject from the wall. He typed something in and four pictures came up, each displaying a different headband. The American nin touched one of them and it enlarged. Finally, he spoke,

"Take a look at this. This single chevron on the headband symbolizes Genin." The visiting ninja looked puzzled.

"You have different headbands for different ranks?" asked Chouji.

"Sure do," Jonathan acknowledged, "With so many ninja, it's almost impossible to figure out who is what rank without this type of organization. Now, as I was saying, one chevron means Genin, three of them mean Chunnin, three chevrons and two of those curves indicate Jounin level, and all of that with the star in the middle means Super-Elite Jounin."

"Super-Elite Jounin? That's what you said you were to me and Sakura when you first came to the Leaf village isn't it?" asked Naruto. Jonathan nodded.

"Yes. Since I came back home, only six other Super-Elite Jounin have been appointed besides me. Each of them has a chakra network that contains an unbelievable amount of energy, and they can utilize it in some of the most powerful ninjutsu or genjutsu you've ever seen. I don't mean to brag, but just one of us can take on the nine-tailed fox itself and win with minimal effort." he looked proud of himself as he said that. The Konoha fourteen stayed interested the entire time.

"Now then, let's get to the Jiyuukage's office, he and the other Super-Elite Jounin will be waiting." said Jonathan, clapping his hands together. Then he formed the rat handsign.

"Ah, I can't move!" exclaimed Tenten suddenly.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, success." Jonathan announced. He had trapped all fourteen of them in a Shadow Possession technique without anyone noticing. Maybe he is as strong as he claimed to be.

"What are you doing to us?" asked Lee, struggling to break free. Without answering, and still holding the Shadow Possession stable, Jonathan formed the handsigns of dog, boar, monkey, bird, and ram, and then called,

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" and they all poofed away, only to appear in a room not unlike the Hokage's office. There, six people were leaning against a wall.

"Took you long enough." said one of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jonathan began, looking proud, "The Super-Elite Jounin of Americagakure."


	3. The SuperElite Jounin

Journey to Americagakure pt 3: The Super-Elite Jounin

**Journey to Americagakure pt 3: The Super-Elite Jounin**

Lifting their heads, the Super-Elite Jounin revealed themselves. One was quite tall, but he still didn't look much older than Jonathan, who had to be 15 by now. He was wearing an outfit similar to the ones the ANBU in Konoha wore, and the metalpiece for his headband shone itself on his left shoulder. He had short, brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. On his back was a large disc-like blade with 6 points that had black tassels attached to each.

"I'm Tsuchi Masura." he said. The next ninja was a female, thin, but a powerful aura emanated from her (kind of like when Sakura gets mad), which put many of the Konoha fourteen on edge. She had medium length dark brown hair, and her eyes were a piercing yellow that almost seemed to glow, even in the well-lit room. The young girl sported a jacket that had the silhouette of a wolf embroidered on to the left breast of it. She wore jean pants and her headband was tied loosely around her neck, like Hinata.

"My name's Kamiko Kyoumo, and Kiba, you'd better get your eyes of my chest before I neuter both you _and _Akamaru." she announced. Kiba looked surprised that he was caught.

"Damn, she's good." he whispered to Akamaru. Another female nin stepped forward, and once again she didn't look past her mid teenage years. In fact, this one looked a year or two younger than Jonathan and the others. She was shorter, too, with long blonde hair almost as bold as Naruto's. Her eyes were nearly as blue as well. She came forth as very ladylike, primarily because she wasn't dressed anything like a ninja. She was in a long, flowing yellow skirt, and a yellow-green top and shawl. Even her headband helped set her ensemble. The fabric was dyed yellow and she had it tied like Sakura around her head. Bowing, she said,

"Hello, I'm Hinata. Hinata Niningen." her voice was soft and sweet.

"Oh, this'll be a drag," said Shikamaru, "Two girls with the same name is gonna drive me nuts." he sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." stated the next Super-Elite Jounin. The fourth one was a guy, with a mess of black hair that stuck out every which way from his head. His dress was similar to Shikamaru's, but the vest he wore was navy blue, and on the back was the same inscription as on Americagakure's headband instead of the signature Leaf village swirl. He had scrolls attached to either shoulder. Knowing Tenten, the Konoha nin could only guess their purpose, but since he was a Super-Elite Jounin of Americagakure, they knew it was probably much more powerful than any one of Tenten's techniques. His headband was tied around his head as normal. Winking, he said,

"I'm Kobi Rito. It's nice to meet you!"

"He's cute!" Ino giggled.

The fifth Super-Elite Jounin seemed to be asleep. She hadn't moved since the Konoha fourteen and Jonathan appeared in the room.

"Is she dead?" asked Naruto, peering closely at the motionless body.

"Mio! Enough with these lifeless clones, they're freaking our guests out!" called Jonathan. Suddenly the body against the wall poofed away and a girl appeared from inside a trash can.

"You didn't even let me blow it up on them!" she pouted.

"There's a good reason for that, Mio. We're creating allies, not enemies." he explained. This girl was even smaller than the second Hinata. It looked as if she was not even twelve or thirteen years old yet. Her blue hair attracted a lot of attention, as everyone turned to her when she appeared from the bin. It was only shoulder length, but it shone like it was a light source itself. A small kunai dangled from it on one side. Mio's eyes were even more of a marvel. They looked like violet gemstones in her face, perfectly contrasting with her perfect hair and fair skin. She was dressed like Tsuchi, except in a mini ANBU looking uniform.

"My name's Mio, the youngest out of us. I'm only 10!" She held up all fingers and bounced up and down as she said that.

"This _kid _is a Super-Elite Jounin?" asked Sasuke skeptically.

"Well she's no Genin, that's for sure. She may seem a bit immature at the moment," began Jonathan, who was observing Mio inspect all of the new arrivals "but she's more than a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Believe it or not, Mio here is the one who came closest to beating me in a sparring match."

"I'll beat you next time, Jin-onii san!" Mio exclaimed.

"Jin?" Neji copied Mio's words. "Is that some sort of pet name?" The Super-Elite smiled.

"I'll get to that, but there's one more S.E.J. that you haven't met yet, and you still need to know who the Jiyuukage is. Where _is _he, anyways?" said Jonathan, looking around. Suddenly Jonathan just stopped looking around and rolled his eyes.

"Release!" he said, making a handsign. Apparently everyone had been caught in the seventh and final Super-Elite Jounin's genjutsu without being aware of it.

"Damn it!" a voice was heard. "I thought you'd expect me to be out somewhere, then I wouldn't have to…" the voice paused. Then a window opened and in came in the final legendary ninja. About nineteen years old, he was certainly the oldest of the seven. He was good looking, to say the least. Well kept silver hair graced his head, reaching to about his shoulders. His eyes were blue, like Hinata Niningen's, but there was something about them that was just… mesmerizing. Even in his outfit, a ninja vest over a long sleeved shirt and pants, he looked amazing. All the Konoha kunoichi seemed lost.

"H-he's gorgeous!" Sakura stuttered. He was such a sight to see for the girls that even Hinata Hyuuga fainted upon sight of him.

"I swear, I don't get what any girl sees in my brother. He's a big perverted jerk!" Hinata lashed out.

"_He's _your brother?!" screamed the kunoichi in unison.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's—"

"Tsuki Niningen." the boy interrupted, "Jin, you didn't tell me you were bringing all these beautiful ladies with you. I might not have time to take them all on dates." he winked, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten squealed, and Hinata fainted again.

"Can it, Tsuki. Save that stuff for the after-party." Jonathan retorted.

"Why do they keep calling you Jin?" asked Sakura, after she was finished getting an eyeful of Tsuki.

"Well, I kind of didn't think my name really fit this fan-fiction, so I decided to change it." said the Super-Elite.

"What the hell's a fan-fiction?" asked Naruto.

"Nevermind. Anyways, I changed my name because it really didn't sound like one that someone like me would have."

"Someone like you?" asked Ino.

"Who are you, anyways?" demanded Kiba, getting restless.

"Jinketsu Yochi. 1st Jiyuukage of Americagakure and leader of the Super-Elite Jounin."


	4. More Explanations

**Journey to Americagakure pt 4: More Explanations**

"You're the Jiyuukage _and _a Super-Elite?" asked Naruto, dumbfounded.

"I can't be both?" Jinketsu retorted.

"Well, of course you can," answered Sasuke, "it's just you're so young, and America's only been a ninja nation for, what, four weeks now? It seems a little farfetched." Many of the Konoha fourteen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Being so powerful at a young age is an excellent endeavor," Lee pointed out, "but will it not be a task to lead a country so large on your own? Even with the other Super-Elite Jounin, Americagakure cannot survive if you are not ready for the consequences."

Tsuki began laughing.

"Well put, green one, but you've gotta realize: America is the most powerful, efficient country on Earth. We've got some of the greatest minds, too, like Jin over here." the eldest S.E.J. said.

"Jinketsu-san knew a complete governmental reform would put America at too much of a risk for attack and economic collapse. We still have our normal system of government, military, and economy, it's just intertwined with the ninja way of life now. That's how all of this could be done so quickly." America's Hinata added.

"Quaint." said Itachi.

"Is there a problem?" asked Jin to the former Akatsuki member.

"Not really, it's just intriguing how humans can be coordinated in such a way to complete such a large task so fast."

"It is amazing, isn't it?" sighed Kamiko. There was silence as everyone let what they had just heard sink in. The silence was soon broken, however. All of a sudden screaming could be heard from the streets. Reacting without haste, the young ninjas raced to the rooftop, where they were awestruck at what graced their eyes.

"Oh my God, what the hell are those?!" exclaimed Sakura. Hundreds of massive, long, spinning objects were falling from the sky. Jin had his Byakugan engaged, as did Neji and Konoha's Hinata.

"Well?" asked Shikamaru frantically, "What are those things? Are we just going to let them land?"

"I think they're some sort of missile." answered Hinata. Neji added his own synopsis,

"Yes, and there's an unstable radioactive element in each. Do you know what it is, Jinketsu?" he asked, but the Jiyuukage only stared at the missiles wide eyed. The other American ninjas had a similar expression of dread on their faces as they gazed at the raining metal.

"Those are intercontinental ballistic missiles. They're nuclear." said Jin quietly. Before any of the Leaf nin could ask, Jin explained, "these missiles have the force to flatten an entire city, wipe it off the face of the planet. Every one of those missiles is hell on Earth in a can," and with a sigh he added, "I guess now's a good a time as any to show you Leaf villagers what we can do." And the Super-Elite Jounin went into action.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"


	5. 2 part special! DftS and TinV!

**Journey to Americagakure two part special: pt. 5 Danger from the Sky and pt. 6 This is no Vacation!**

**Pt. 5 Danger from the Sky**

It was an amazing spectacle for the Leaf ninja, watching the Super-Elite Jounin of Americagakure just stand before those missiles, ready to defend their country with their lives. Each one of them made a good hundred shadow clones, and they dotted the rooftops, just staring at the ballistic destroyers, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Everyone, target the closest missile too you and jump on it! I'll give further instructions after that. Get to it!" ordered Jinketsu. The SEJs and their clones followed suit, each of them making an enormous leap to mount one of the incoming nukes.

"That's all of us on here, Jin," reported Kamiko "Now what?"

"Attach a kunai to a steel cable and throw it to the next closest missile!" said Jin.

"Wha-what the hell is that supposed to do? You think you're going to—ohhh, I'm gettin' ya now!" said Tsuki, smiling. Each shadow clone did as they were told, and pretty soon it looked like a web of falling missiles instead of just, well, falling missiles.

"Now, every other clone, I want you to dismiss yourselves, and the missiles with clones still on them, swing that cable around! The missile you're attached to will swing about and collide with the missile you're riding, detonating them both. Then we'll do a Chakra Shield Jutsu to block the blast from hurting anyone! You got it!?" cried Jin from his missile.

"Understood, captain!" said the other SEJs simultaneously. Just as planned, half the clones disappeared and with amazing strength, even Mio, pulled the cables, causing most of the missiles to spiral into each other, creating spectacular explosions. The original Super-Elite Jounin dove down from the fiery wreckage, landing about a football field's length apart, turned towards the sky with their hands outstretched, and shouted,

"Chakra Shield!" and a flash of color highlighted a massive dome made of transparent chakra, holding back the multiple explosions of the nukes with minimal effort.

"Keep holding it! There's still a lot more explosion to go!" shouted Jin, keeping up the morale of his teammates. The Konoha fourteen still had the same look of awe as when the American nin first made their clones.

As soon as the surprise attack started, the explosion dissipated, and the SEJs let down the shield. Only harmless rouge scraps of metal still fell from the wild blue yonder.

"So, what was your impression?" asked America's Hinata, who had returned to her reserved and ladylike pose.

"More like what _wasn't _our impression. I've never seen anything like that!" exclaimed Kiba, with Akamaru barking his agreement.

"Words cannot describe the spectacle of youth I have just witnessed! When you boasted about your power, you had perfect reason to!" Lee gave his praise too. While everyone else was congratulating the American ninjas on their beautiful defensive maneuvers, the more intelligent minds of Konoha: Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Itachi were the only ones who were only mildly impressed. They conversed separately. Then, interrupting the congratulation ceremony,

"As impressive as it was," said Itachi,

"There's one thing that troubles us," added Sasuke.

"You say that each of those missiles could have taken out a city of this size with no effort at all." Shikamaru pointed out,

"There were hundreds of them." concluded Neji.

"Now that you mention it, the incredible number of them did seem a little weird," admitted Kobi Rito, tilting his head up in thought.

"Why focus so many of them on one city, then?" asked Itachi.

"Well how are we supposed to know?" Kamiko retorted.

"If you recall," Shikamaru began, "not all of us were exactly convinced when you boasted about so much power and so much control. How do we know this wasn't just a ruse to make us believe you're greater than you really are?" Tsuki shrugged his shoulders,

"Look, kid. We don't need no fancy display of power to show that we're the best here. Those missiles just now, not even we coulda coordinated somethin' as big as that."

"Tsuki's right," Jin supported his friend, "If we knew that was going to happen, we would have had our introductions on the rooftops of Tampa, not in my office."

"Plus, I'm only 10!" said Mio, holding out her fingers.

"Well if it wasn't you," said Shino, who has barely said a word in this entire fan fiction, "then who do suppose made this happen?" The SEJs and Konoha fourteen went into deep thought. While thinking, however, Akamaru was busy sniffing the remaining wreckage of one of the missiles.

"Kiba, come." he said. Everyone now paid attention to the scraps of metal the ninken had discovered.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba asked.

"Element, depleted. Not active. No danger." the dog barked.

"What? That means this missile would have just hit the ground like a hunk of metal! I'll use my Byakugan to check the others." said Jinketsu. He activated the eyes but only for a few seconds before turning to the group and shaking his head. "All of them were like that. The explosion we blocked was just a whole lot of TNT behind the uranium. But even with that behind it, the TNT wasn't rigged to detonate on impact."

"That's not necessarily helping our theory that this was just a game." said Neji.

"For the last time, there's no way that we could have—oh, one second." Jin put his hand to his ear. A transmission was coming in. "No way, are you sure?! Put it onscreen for me. I think the others are going to need to see this." Then Jin held out his arm. In the light of the setting sun, the hologram that projected from the device on the Jiyuukage's arm appeared even more hellish than it would have in normal light. A mushroom cloud, bigger than the largest one ever recorded loomed over a city, the missile's blast still flattening buildings and vegetation.

"NO!" cried Kamiko suddenly.

"What? Where is that? What is that?" asked Tenten frantically.

"I-I don't believe it… This is impossible. Our country is supposed to be indestructible! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!?" The Jiyuukage pounded the roof, which destroyed the transmission device, but the image of the city being destroyed played clearly in everyone's mind. Barely fighting back sobs, Kamiko explained.

"Th-that was… Washington D.C. The c-capital city of our country… M-my entire family l-lives… lived there…" after that, she exploded into tears. Crackling from one of the other SEJ's transmission devices caught attention.

"Tsuchi Masura here. Further news?" he asked.

"Yes. Bad news, I'm afraid." replied the voice over the intercom. Besides Kamiko's sobs, the shinobi became quiet again.

"Well how could it get any better than losing our capital city?"

"Sir. New York City, Los Angeles, Miami, Detroit, Seattle, San Francisco, Boston, Dallas…"

"Oh, hell no. Hell no! You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Tsuchi. This only furthered Kamiko's waterworks, and started more in Mio, Hinata, and Kobi.

"I'm sorry, sir. All of them were hit as well, but as great as the loss is, you need to get moving to Denver. It's the home of NORAD, and the only major city with enough conventional and ninja defense to fight off another nuclear attack. All other forces are on their way there as well." said the voice. The Leaf ninja looked puzzled.

"A-all those names that lady said… are they important?" asked Hinata cautiously.

"What do you mean, 'are they important'!? Do you think I'd be crying if they weren't IMPORTANT!?" Kamiko scolded her, making the young Hyuuga retreat close to Naruto.

"Calm down, Kamiko. Guys, all those names you heard were some of the largest cities in the country. Each one of them had over five _million _residents. Some over ten." Said Jinketsu. The Leaf nin were utterly shocked. Hinata and Tenten began to cry, and some of the male ninja clenched their fists and fought tears.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Sakura.

"That's why we're going to Denver, I guess. To find out." answered the Jiyuukage. "We'd better get a move on. Who knows what could happen after this?"

"But it's so dark out," said Ino, "Shouldn't we wait until morning?" The American ninja just looked at her with somber faces. Even Mio's bright and sunny complexion looked dark under the circumstances. The silent looks said everything.

"Get your bags and go back to the airport. We'll take a special plane to get to Denver as fast as possible."

**Pt. 6 This is no Vacation!**

"Man, what a visit this turned out to be. I wanted to see the sights. You know, relax!" Naruto complained.

"How can you have such an attitude at a time like this? As far as I'm concerned we're just as much a part of this now as Jinketsu and the other Super-Elite Jounin are." said Neji.

"The Hyuuga's right. I hate fighting, but these children, as strong as they are, just lost a fairly large fraction of their entire country's population. Not even the strongest shinobi can stomach that for long." said Itachi.

"What does that have to do with fighting, nii-san?" questioned Sasuke.

"If I'm correct, these Americans want revenge on whoever did this to their land. Since we're guests here, it's only polite that we help out with whatever they need done." Itachi explained. Looking back, Sakura thought to herself: _Maybe that Itachi _has _changed if he's willing to protect some strangers' country like this._

The American and Konoha ninja were high in the sky, aboard a mighty air cruiser that had room enough to walk around in. Guns laced the edges of the ship, giving its majestic shape a fierce appearance, but on the inside the area was clean and shiny. While the SEJs worked at stations in the bridge, the Leaf ninja were busily inspecting the entire ship.

"What keeps this thing airborne? From the outside it looks like it could fall from the sky at any second. Not only that, but the fuel cost for it must be incredible." Sasuke pointed out.

"It flies using wind chakra. As I grab hold of the steering wheel, the machine feeds off my wind natured chakra, causing the cruiser to rise or fall as needed. If I'm needed elsewhere, I insert a predetermined amount of chakra so that it stays airborne even when I'm not there. That or Mio here takes over." explained Jin. He patted the young American kunoichi on the head.

"I have wind chakra, too! Lots of it!" she beamed. _Poor thing, _Sasuke thought, _she's not old enough to fully grasp the concept of death. Especially loss of this magnitude._

"Lightning chakra pulses that _I_ give off powers all the electrical devices, computers, and weapons on this ship." Kobi boasted. "That means even if someone manages to make this thing fly, they can't do anything with it unless they've got lightning, too!"

"Hey, that's pretty smart!" said Kiba.

"Jin-kun's the one that designed it." said Tsuki, who was taking a break from flirting with Ino, much to Chouji's relief.

"Whoa, take a look at those mountains! They're huge!" exclaimed Tenten, peering out the window. "Is Denver really around here?"

"It sure is. It has a nickname of the 'Mile High City' because its elevation relative to sea level is roughly a mile. We're passing over it now. I'll bring the ship around to land, and you'll get a beautiful view of it perfectly nestled in these mountains." said Jinketsu.

"Where's this NORAD we were hearing about?" asked Sai. The Jiyuukage pointed to a mountain.

"It's in there. About 50 years ago we began building it inside that mountain due to a cold war with a country that used to be an enemy. Since the base is in the Earth itself, it can survive even a nuclear war. Inside is the military complex, a massive reservoir for water and natural gas, and long ventilation ducts so that even when the base is sealed off it has air."

"Your country gets more and more incredible by the second!" said Chouji.

"Thank you. It'd be an honor to see yours one day." replied Hinata.

The ship touched down without difficulty through a shaft twice as wide as the vessel itself that was disguised at the top of the mountain. Workers immediately surrounded it to inspect for malfunctions or parts that needed repair. Ninja and soldiers alike rushed about the cavern. It was even more crowded than the headquarters back in Tampa. A woman rushed up to the Super-Elite Jounin and company.

"Thank goodness you're here. President Obama is at his wit's end."

"I would be, too. He got out alive?" asked Jin.

"Fortunately, he was in Montana when the attacks happened. He's waiting for you seven." the lady peered around at the Leaf ninja. "These are guests? I'm afraid they will have to—"

"We're from the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire!" said Naruto suddenly. Sakura bashed him on the head.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness," she bowed, "we were invited by Jinketsu to come see the country. Unfortunately not a couple hours after we arrived the attacks took place. We're all terribly sorry for your losses."

"The orange one is Naruto Uzumaki. The pink haired girl next to him is Sakura Haruno. Then there are Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Kiba's ninken, and Itachi Uchiha. They are very strong and will be of great help. I'd like them to help the other Super-Elite Jounin and I with whatever mission the president assigns us." explained the Jiyuukage.

"Very well. The president's makeshift office is this way." The woman led the group through maze-like halls, but she didn't take a second look once, as if invisible signs pointed her the way to her destination. Finally, she arrived at a door which had a piece of paper tacked onto it with "President's Office" roughly scribbled on it. They entered.

"I'll leave you alone." the woman bowed and hurried out of the room.

"Mr. President—"

"Where were you!? How could you let our major cities get destroyed like that!? You ninja are supposed to be able to protect the land from attacks like that!" the tall man, about in his late 40s or early 50s looked furious.

"Mr. President, with all due respect, we were kind of in a separate engagement that threatened our own lives at the time of the bombings." explained Jinketsu.

"What could have possibly been more important that saving millions of lives!" yelled the president.

"Sir, hundreds of missiles like the ones that destroyed those cities were minutes away from destroying Tampa. That's where we were at the time, and no one gave us priority alerts so that we had time to react elsewhere in the country. However…" Jin had to pause.

"'However', what?" President Obama demanded.

"None of the missiles were a threat to the city."

"So you took out hunks of metal for nothing!?"

"We didn't know until they were destroyed! The uranium inside depleted right when we blew them up. TNT was packed behind the uranium to make us believe that they were really dangerous when they were destroyed. Only then did we realize that even if the missiles had hit, they wouldn't have exploded in the first place." taking advantage of the president's silence, Jin added, "Whatever the case, we know three things. One, whoever coordinated the attack knew all seven of us would be in Tampa at the time. Two, they had to have access to nuclear warheads and a lot of metal for the fakes. Three, they've got a bigger grudge against America than any other enemy has had in this country's history." The president sighed and held his head.

"So a national crisis has been reduced to a mystery case." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"We can't go about fighting anyone until we know who did this. I know you strangers are from the Hidden Leaf Village, and you have no knowledge of nuclear arms, so that rules you out…"

"Yes?" asked Tsuchi, eager to hear more.

"I want all of you to go to Washington D.C.'s ground zero. It was the first city hit, and due to its importance, the place you'll probably find the most evidence. While looking for clues, salvage any material you see necessary. There are a lot of secrets still there and we don't want the enemy finding them before we do; whoever they may be."

"Yes sir!" said twenty of the ninja simultaneously. Only Kamiko looked down.

"Kami-chan." said Jin, noticing his friend still a little shaken. He went over to her close.

"I don't want to go, Jin. I don't want to go. If there's any chance that a body of any of my family is still there, I don't want to see it. I'm scared. Really scared." the young kunoichi sobbed.

"This coming from the toughest girl I know." said Jin to himself. "Look, Kamiko. You need to understand that you're not the only one who lost someone in these attacks. All of America and Americagakure lost someone in some way today. We're the Super-Elite Jounin, the new shining gems of this country. It's our job to be brave for those that are scared right now, so just like I'm being brave for you, you need to be brave for me, your family, and everyone else." Kamiko looked up as Jin was suddenly quietly laughing. "Truth is, I'm probably more fearful than you right now, but I'm the Jiyuukage. I've got extra reason to be scared, but extra reason to be brave, too." he said. This got Kamiko laughing slightly too.

"Alright, you two. Break up the love fest. We've gotta get going to Washington D.C., don't we?" said Tenten.

"Right," said Jinketsu Yochi, straightening up. "Let's move."


	6. Clues in the Aftermath

**Journey to Americagakure pt 7: Clues in the Aftermath**

The remains of D.C. were gruesome. Since not many buildings were very tall, only a couple dozen or so had been completely demolished by the blast. Most of the structures were crippled, being slightly collapsed with most windows broken. Rubble of the trees that weren't vaporized and chunks of buildings and monuments littered the streets and what could be recognized as sidewalks. Skeletons of cars, trucks, buses, and the less fortunate people were in unimaginable places. In windows, on flagpoles, halfway buried into overturned ground lay these hallows of the old capital. The ninja had to hop around on the debris to scan the area because not enough smooth land existed to walk.

"Look!" cried Mio, "The Washington Monument is still there! Well, kinda…" the monument was for the most part still standing. A massive chunk of its middle was missing, making it look like an ice pop that had a single bite taken out of it in the center. Due to this fracture, it leaned precariously, ready to break at any second.

"This was to honor someone?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Kamiko somberly, "It was originally supposed to be a statue to honor our first president, but due to a civil war construction was halted. After the war building continued, ergo the lighter stones you see closer to the top. In the end it became the tallest structure in the city, and it became illegal to make any building taller than it, which is why you don't see many tall buildings here."

"You seem to know a lot about this city." said the young artist, with that famous smile.

"Uh huh. Since I lived here, I know pretty much all there is to know about this place. I can navigate even this wreckage without a map or directions. I'd see that monument there every day with my parents or younger brother, and it would always give me hope that we'd always be together." the Super-Elite hardly looked fierce as she normally did as she reminisced about Washington D.C. This change of attitude brought a smile to most of the shinobis' faces, and a calm wind blew through, scattering tiny green leaves and cherry blossoms that survived the missile attack.

"It looks like a giant pe—"

"SAI!" Naruto and Sakura shut him up before any permanent mental damage could be done.

"Don't disgrace one of their prized monuments like that!" Sakura hissed.

"Yeah, there are little kids around! You shouldn't go around saying stuff like that!" added Naruto.

"Mio." said Tsuchi.

"What is it, Tsu-tsu?" Mio asked. Some of the ninja stifled a laugh or two. Ignoring them, Tsuchi continued,

"Why don't you go up thereon the top of the monument to see if you can spot anything? It may not be as tall as before, but it's still higher than anything around." Mio saluted like a soldier.

"Right! I'm on it, Tsu-tsu taichou!"

"Dude, you've got a fangirl." Kiba whispered into Tsuchi's ear.

"Don't remind me." Tsuchi replied. Despite her size, Mio was remarkably fast and agile. She climbed to the top of the remaining Washington Monument in less than 30 seconds, with no slip ups at all. After getting to the top, she quickly surveyed the surrounding area. Then she waved at the shinobi back on the ground, signaling them to join her. Once they all found a perch on a staggered limestone brick or steel reinforcement bar, Jin asked,

"Did you find something, Mio?"

"Nope!" she said happily.

"Then why the hell are we up here, too?"

"I was lonely…"

"Ugh, you're supposed to be looking for evidence! Let's split up and—"

"Wait." Shino interrupted.

"Now what?" said Jin, annoyed.

"I sent some of my bugs out when we arrived here. A group of them have located something that looks of importance. From the signals they're sending back to me it appears to be some piece of a document. It's old, whatever it is." Shino explained.

"Oh, no. Not the Declaration!" said Kobi. The SEJs immediately rushed towards the scene. Tiny pieces of paper were visible among the rubble that Shino's bugs were scouring.

"They ripped it. It's not but a corner, but they ripped it…" said Kamiko, studying one of the pieces carefully.

"It _was _the Declaration that the bugs found, but the Constitution and Bill of Rights are missing, too. I checked the rotunda below. These are fragments of all of them." Jin reported. Neji had picked up one of the scraps as well and engaged his Byakugan.

"But there's no way a parchment this old could have survived the blast, is there?" the Hyuuga asked.

"That's right, the Declaration of Independence, the U.S. Constitution, and the Bill of Rights are all over two hundred years old. Until this attack, they had been perfectly preserved between special sheets of glass and protected with the utmost security. Even though they're old, they were stored underground to avoid destruction like this, so I don't understand how pieces of them got up here." said Kamiko, giving the Konoha ninja more information on America. Neji, still inspecting the piece of the Constitution he had picked up, strained his Byakugan to the molecular level.

"This compound…" he said to himself. This prompted Jinketsu and Hinata to activate their Byakugan as well.

"Ah, he's right! There's a strange substance on some of these pieces." said Hinata.

"It's… chocolate." said Jin.


	7. On the Trail

**Journey to Americagakure pt 8: On the Trail**

"What does chocolate have to do with anything?" asked President Obama. His voice was semi-muffled on the intercom due to the radioactive fallout that scrambled many radio and electrical signals. The ninja were protected from it by thin shields of chakra created by Jin; this allowed them to be unharmed by the rogue atoms in post-destruction Washington D.C.

"A whole lot, considering that one of the Kurokishi I told you about uses confectionary-based ninjutsu. Ask Tenten," the Jiyuukage aimed the small camera on his arm at her, "she experienced it firsthand."

"It tastes nasty, but that doesn't mean it can't make a chocolate clone out of you and attack your friends." Tenten put in.

"But I thought you and your allies killed all of the Kurokishi when you went to Konoha." said the President. The other SEJs looked at Jin with suspicion. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee had embarrassed looks as well as the Jiyuukage.

"Well, not really." said Jin, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, Jinketsu Yochi, what am I going to do with you? How can I expect you to be leader of the ninja world of America if you let such dangerous criminals go like that?" the President scolded him.

"Well don't think I just 'let them go'. Naruto, Team Gai, and three shinobi from the Hidden Star Village had already helped take care of four of them, even the leader. The two that weren't yet beaten split once they saw the fate of their master. We expected they'd be gone for good. I didn't expect them to surface here, or at all, for that matter." Jinketsu explained.

"But weren't they after your special type of ninjutsu?" was the next question President Obama asked.

"Yeah, but I thought that dream had died along with their leader; those two didn't exactly seem like ambitious material." Jin replied.

"So which were the two that got away?"

"Shokora, the chocolate lady, whose evidence of being here we just found, and—"

"Zurui Datesha." Lee finished for him. "I wish to have one more piece of him and his speedy ninjutsu!" Lee began kicking the air repeatedly, as if there was a dummy there.

"Right," said the president, rolling his eyes, "Well you'd better start piecing together that evidence. It might not be long before they launch another attack, be it nuclear or otherwise."

"Yes, sir!" all the ninja saluted in unison. The intercom was decommissioned. Turning to his friends, Jin began,

"Ok, everyone. What've we got?"

"Oh! This city got wiped of the face of the Earth!" said Naruto, eagerly waving his hand. Kamiko whacked him on the head, leaving a very large bump.

"Thank you, Sherlock. Everyone here can see that." she said.

"Those three documents you spoke highly of are missing, with bits and pieces lying around the area of burglary. Trace amounts of chocolate laced the edges of many of the pieces." said Sai, who raised his hand in a more polite manner.

"Very good, Sai. You could learn a thing or two like Sai if you just look and listen, Naruto." said Jin, smiling. Naruto just pouted. "So where does that take us?" the Jiyuukage continued.

"If you ask me, I think those pieces of paper were left behind on purpose." said Shikamaru, leaning against a partially destroyed wall.

"Well what makes you think that?" asked Sakura.

"Even though the Declaration and the other documents were hundreds of years old, I don't think they would have ripped that easily. If they were that important, then it would have been written on something like parchment or an animal hide, which has a larger thickness and better preservation properties."

"Uh, yeah, that's right." said Kamiko, blinking. She was surprised that Shikamaru had picked up that fact from just observations.

"So the chocolate was supposed to tell us something, or what?" Kiba inquired.

"Well, duh," said Shikamaru in a condescending manner, "With those papers gone, all of America will probably be in a scramble to find them. That includes Jinketsu and the other Super-Elite Jounin. But since Jin, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee actually know who took them, we'll find those two Kurokishi members before anyone else does."

"And that's exactly what they want, am I correct?" asked Shino.

"Bug kid's right," acknowledged Shikamaru, causing Shino to sulk, "they probably think that Jin and the other SEJs will come at top speed to wherever they are, with no regard to any traps that might be waiting. Once the Kurokishi have them where they want them, they'll be captured, and whatever special power they're after will belong to them." Silence fell, followed by applause. Shikamaru blushed, "Wha-what are you clapping for?" he asked, surprised.

"What would we do without you, Shikamaru? Even if you are a lazy-ass punk you're not so bad when you get down to it." said Naruto.

"Naruto's right," added Jin, "You're one of the few of us that think ahead, but you're miles ahead of the competition. Thanks to your analytical abilities, we can counter Shokora and Zurui's plans and finish them once and for all."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." replied Shikamaru, rubbing his head. The applause did seem a bit redundant.

"Jin-onii-san!" cried Mio suddenly. The young ninja had wandered off earlier, probably bored by all the conversation.

"Mio! Where are you?" called the Jiyuukage.

"Mio is down here! I think I found something!" Mio called back. In a crater made by the nuclear explosion, Mio huddled over what looked like a shoe. The other ninja quickly slid down to her location.

"Is that a shoe? It's got wheels on it." said Sasuke, puzzled.

"It looks just like the kind of thing Zurui used for his ninjutsu!" exclaimed Lee.

"Yeah, it's a roller skate. It looks like the loser wasn't good enough for blades." laughed Tsuki.

"Do you think it survived the blast?" asked Kamiko.

"I doubt it," replied Tsuchi, "from the looks of things this roller skate got here after the attack, meaning that Zurui has one less shoe right now."

"If I know anything about lost shoes, it's that when you lose a shoe, you're going to want to come back for it." said Ino suddenly. It figured that she would be the one to say something like that.

"Strange as it seems, Ino is right." said Sakura, looking at her blonde rival, "It's not just a girl thing either. Especially if it's your only pair of shoes, people just don't like to leave them behind. I think that means Zurui and his friend will be back."

"Well why not just give it to them?" said Jin, looking at his friends with a mischievous look. Slowly their expressions of confusion turned to faces of understanding and equal cunning.

"Jin, I'd kiss you right now but I'm not that kind of guy" said Tsuki, patting the Jiyuukage on the back. And the trap was set…


	8. To Catch a Rouge Ninja

**Journey to Americagakure pt 9: To Catch a Rouge Ninja**

"Neji, Hinata. This is Shikamaru. Do you have a visual on the Kurokishi?" the voice was crackly on the headset due to the radiation in the area.

"Not as of yet. I was sure they would come this way…" replied Neji. The Konoha fourteen and most of the Super-Elite Jounin had taken strategic vantage points to spot and ambush the incoming Kurokishi members. It was determined that Zurui Datesha, the greaser-like Kurokishi member, could not use his extremely speedy ninjutsu without the skates of his, and one of them was left behind in the aftermath of post-destruction Washington D.C. Once he and Shokora came back to retrieve it, the 21 ninja would surround them, and effectively eliminate the destroyers of many of America's major cities.

"Jinketsu. How is the view on your end?" asked Shikamaru. It took both Neji and Hinata's Byakugan combined to equal the range and precision that Jinketsu had in his. The Super-Elite Jounin were certainly not ones to be underestimated.

"There's nothing to be seen for miles, Shikamaru. Either they can mask their chakra and know we're waiting, or this damned radiation messes with the sight of the Byakugan." said Jin.

"Ah!" a voice suddenly sounded in everyone's headset. It was Sasuke.

"Brother, what is it?" asked Itachi. Everyone was suddenly put on edge.

"You didn't see him?" said Sasuke.

"Who? See who?" Itachi asked, surprised that something had escaped _his _Sharingan of all things.

"I barely spotted him, but he slowed down long enough that my Sharingan could get a lock on his chakra signature. He just snatched the skate and dashed, but he left behind a trail."

"Well don't just sit there, Sasuke-teme! Get on it before it disappears!" said Naruto. So the ninja followed the chakra path of Zurui, with Sasuke in front and Itachi right behind so the two could use their Sharingans like infrared goggles to follow the Kurokishi's chakra path.

"This is bad, man. Even without those skates he was that fast?! We're lucky we have some great eyes on our team." Kiba grunted. He was now riding on Akamaru's back.

"You're right. Neji, have you spotted anyone ahead?" asked Shino.

"No, but there's evidence that they went this way for sure. It seems to end at a large body of water." replied the Hyuuga.

"Any idea what that body of water could be? We're gonna need to know before we get there." said Shikamaru, turning to the Super-Elite Jounin, who seemed to be running in formation.

"It's the Atlantic Ocean, but you don't need to know D.C. to recognize that." replied Kamiko, who didn't even turn her head to answer Shikamaru's question. She, out of all the allied ninja was the most intent on catching the Kurokishi. Shikamaru was just about to ask why when they broke through a grove of bare cherry trees and were almost taken by surprise by the huge beach they ended up at. Sasuke and Itachi had stopped.

"The chakra trail continues." said Itachi.

"So why'd you stop following it? We've gotta get those Kurokishi bastards!" yelled Naruto. Then he noticed that Sasuke and Itachi were looking down through the water.

"Oh, you've gotta be freakin' kidding me." Naruto slapped his head.

"Now why would they need to go underwater?" asked Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go after them!" cried Kamiko.

"But none of us can breathe underwater!" challenged Tenten. The Konoha nin observed the Super-Elite Jounin make a hand seal. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Do you guys have a jutsu for everything?" she said.

"Pretty much, babe." replied Tsuki.

"We can cover you too, but don't stray too far from us, or the breathing jutsu will weaken and we'll all lose air." America's Hinata informed them.

"Right then. Let's get moving." Slowly the ninja waded waist deep into the water, and then dove in to swim down. Sasuke and Itachi still had their Sharingans engaged, and the party followed them ever deeper.

"Where are we now?" asked Mio, who was getting worried about the fading light.

"About 100 meters below the surface. We've passed the continental shelf, so it will get a lot deeper from here." said Jinketsu. Due to the narrowing light source, he had engaged his Byakugan to get a better view of the area. Suddenly he gasped. "Neji. Hinata. Take a look at this." The two Hyuuga followed the Jiyuukage's eye line and used their Byakugan to see what he was so surprised at. Their eyes widened as well.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-san! Stop!" yelled Hinata. The brothers stopped swimming and turned around.

"What is it? The chakra trail continues—" Itachi was cut off.

"Into that big metal thing!" said Hinata. The other ninja gasped.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." said Kiba, he and Akamaru attempted to sniff the area.

"There certainly is something there. It's about 400 meters across, and 500 meters long. It seems there are multiple entryways, and it's covered in projectile launchers of all sorts. It's free floating." reported Neji.

"No way. The Kurokishi are hiding in something like this?" said Naruto, staring at what he couldn't see with amazement. The twenty-one ninja silently plotted their next move, but the large object that was the Kurokishi's hideout had different plans. Suddenly hundreds of lights turned on, illuminating whatever it was that Zurui and Shokora had hid themselves in. "Whatever it was" was a massive submarine, many times larger than the airship that the Super-Elite Jounin piloted.

"Wah! It's so big! Mio is scared!" cried the youngest American nin. The shockwave of the submarine vehicle suddenly starting up blew the ninja away. Suddenly they were separated.

"Kya! I can't see!" yelled Hinata Hyuuga through the chaos.

"Akamaru! Where'd you go?!" called Kiba.

"Damn it, Jin! Do you see what you've gotten us into?" Tsuchi cried from somewhere.

"Sudden Shield Jutsu!"

Jinketsu woke up in a dark room. From the little light he had, he could tell he was in a storage closet. Boxes and barrels were stacked up around him, and the room seemed to be all metal. What he was sitting on was rather soft, though.

"Mmf!" a voice suddenly sounded.

"What was that? Who's there?" said Jin, surprised. He drew a kunai in defense.

"Geft tf fuck uff fme!" the voice said again.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you, Kamiko."

"Do you know how big your ass is? My boobs are not an air cushion!" Kamiko scolded him.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose! I used the Sudden Shield Jutsu to protect everyone and then I passed out and woke up here!"

"Eh? Your Sudden Shield Jutsu? That's the one that protects nearby friends from imminent harm, right?" asked the Super-Elite.

"Said the jutsu dictionary. Yes, it is. But it looks like we're the only ones in this room. Maybe the jutsu put the others in different places."

"Kiba-sama!" Akamaru barked. This startled the Americans.

"Oh! Akamaru! You're here too!" Kamiko sounded relieved, and hugged the large dog.

"So she switches personalities so quickly." Jinketsu rolled his eyes. "Aside from that, it looks like we're inside that thing we saw earlier. My Sudden Shield Jutsu takes its targets to the closest safe place there is. Seeing as we're hundreds of meters below the ocean, I guess the Kurokishi's submarine counts."

"So where are the others?" asked Kamiko.

"Obviously somewhere else in this hunk of metal. We'll need to find them."

"You know if you hadn't gone on that trip to Konoha in the first place this never would have happened. None of it. This is all your fault." Kamiko suddenly looked somber. _Maybe I _am_ the cause of all this_, thought the Jiyuukage. _I wonder, if I hadn't gone to Konoha, if I hadn't wanted to turn America into a ninja nation; would millions of people still be alive? Is this all worth the title of Jiyuukage?_

"No. I can't think about that now. The past is the past and now is now. So right now I need to focus on gathering everyone together again."

"Jin!" yelled Kamiko suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"You're thinking out loud again. Now let's go." she said.

"Ah, right. Let's go, Akamaru!"

That's it for part 9. In part 10, we'll find out the situation of the other 18 characters, so the number of characters will decrease for a while, but please stay on alert! The Journey to Americagakure is not over yet!


	9. Divided We're Lost

**Journey to Americagakure pt 10: Divided We're Lost**

"Wha-where is everything? Help me! I can't see!" Hinata Hyuuga called through the darkness.

"But we're in a kitchen, it's really bright in here." said Hinata Niningen.

"But that means—I'm blind! Why am I blind!?" the Hyuuga heiress panicked. Hinata's eyes were open, and it looked like she had her Byakugan engaged, but when Hinata didn't respond to the American Hinata waving her hands in front of her face, it was clear that she was indeed blind for the moment.

"It can't have been the Sudden Shield Jutsu. Jin-kun's technique is purely defensive, and wouldn't bring any harm to anyone.

"It's ok, Hinata-chan. We'll be your eyes until your sight comes back." Naruto, who had been eating ramen on the other side of a table, stood up, slurping in the last of his noodles. "The Kurokishi may be bad and all, but they've got the best ramen!"

"Naruto, assess the situation more seriously than that. Only the four of us are here." Shikamaru finished examining some of the equipment in the kitchen and went to where the other three ninja were gathered. "What exactly did the jutsu that saved us do, Hinata?" he asked the Super-Elite Jounin.

"Ah, Jin-kun's Sudden Shield Jutsu takes nearby friends to the closest safe place in a time of imminent danger. From the looks of it we ended up in the big craft we were all looking at, but we got separated, as well." reported Hinata.

"I see. Well, we're not going to find the others by just waiting here, and the kitchen is a high traffic place. The Kurokishi may come here soon. Let's go—Naruto!" Shikamaru was about to leave when he saw Naruto stuffing packets of instant ramen into his jacket.

"Put those down!" after scolding Naruto, Shikamaru opened the door and peered down both hallways. They were dark, with dim purple glows down either path.

"Our best bet is to just follow one of the paths. Naruto, you and I will walk in front with our Hinata behind us. Being a Super-Elite Jounin, you can cover us from the back and guide Hinata, right?" he said to the American nin. Both Hinata's nodded.

* * *

"No one in sight, let's keep moving." said Neji, disengaging his Byakugan. He, Itachi, Sakura, and Tsuki found themselves in a hallway after waking up. They were at an advantage with two sets of amazing eyes on their side, but the halls of the Kurokishi's massive submarine were more overwhelming than expected. It looked much smaller from the outside.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Itachi. The group had been wandering for quite a while.

"Not entirely, but continuously moving is better than staying in one place. It would be trouble if we were found." replied the Hyuuga genius.

"Don't worry, Sakura, babe. I'll protect you!" Tsuki attempted to woo her.

"Ehehehe… thanks, I guess." said Sakura. _I think I understand what his sister meant when she was talking about how annoying he is._ After a while of walking, the four young ninja came to a door, where Neji stopped and engaged his Byakugan.

"Is there anything behind it?" asked Itachi.

"You ask too many questions." said Neji, not even turning around.

"Well, is there?" Sakura egged him on.

"Yes, behind the door is a spacious chamber. It looks like an arena, because there are many seats. On the other side is another door, and behind that is a large concentration of chakra. I can't identify exactly what it is." Neji informed them.

"Do you think it's the Kurokishi?" asked Sakura.

"There's only one way to find out." said Neji, and he slowly opened the door.

* * *

"Of all the places to end up! Why the hell are we in this place? Where's Akamaru?" Kiba pounded the ground of the jail cell.

"This sure is a predicament. Hey, kid. What happened?" Shino turned to Mio, who was busy working at something in the corner.

"Jin-onii-san used his Sudden Shield thingy. It takes you to a safe place when you're about to die. Looks like we got to go to jail this time!" the youngest Super-Elite Jounin looked almost cheerful as she stated their situation.

"From the smells of it we're still underwater. You think we got into that submarine?" said Kiba, sniffing the air.

"That's the most logical explanation." Shino nodded. Then Kiba cracked his knuckles.

"Well let's get out of here then. Use your bugs to pick the lock." he said.

"If I could have done that I would have already. The lock is sealed with a very strong ninjutsu. We won't be getting out any time soon." Shino declared. Kiba growled, and then there was a long silence, with only the sound of metal scraping against metal…

"Mio, what the hell are you doing?" Kiba looked over her shoulder. The young ninja was working at the bottom of the cell with a spoon.

"Getting us out." she turned around and smiled. Kiba and Shino sighed.

* * *

Tenten awoke to total darkness. She could tell she was on something soft, but it was unclear exactly what it was she was lying on.

"Hello?" she called out into the abyss.

"Tenten! Is that you?" a voice answered her.

"Yeah, who said that?" Tenten asked nervously.

"It's me, Ino. It's pitch black in here; can you find a light?" it sounded like Ino was fumbling around trying to find a switch.

"KYAA!" Ino suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?!" asked Tenten fervently.

"I touched something really… _man _like, if you know what I mean." said Ino.

"Hey! I found a light! Let's see where we are." Tenten found a lamp and turned it on. The two kunoichi seemed to be in a bedroom. Tenten had ended up on a bed and Ino on the floor at the foot of it. The odd object Ino had touched was…

"Lee!" Tenten suddenly yelled. Ino's face began as one of surprise, and then turned to one of realization, then one of pure disgust.

"No WAY! I did NOT just touch that!" Ino shrieked. Tenten suddenly felt something move under her.

"Shh! Ino, be quiet for a second. There's something under the covers here."

"It's…" Tenten gasped.

"No way, that's impossible! I thought we dealt with him already!" Ino whispered.

"Until we find the others, we'd better get out of here with Lee and not mess with him."

"Agreed. C'mon Lee, wake up."

"Unh… Is it morning already?" Lee said groggily.

"Shh! We have to be quiet!" Ino hushed him "There's someone here who would be a real problem if he woke up right now." Lee immediately went back into mission-mode.

"Right! Let us go!" he said, and the three quietly stole away into the hallway, making sure they closed the door with the utmost care.

* * *

Jinketsu, Kamiko, and Akamaru had been walking for a while.

"We've been wandering around for hours through these hallways! When are we actually going to reach something?" Kamiko complained.

"It's only been about eighty minutes," said Jinketsu "stop exaggerating and let's keep moving." the Jiyuukage sounded rather commanding. Kamiko sensed a feeling of great determination in him. Before moving on, however, she noticed Akamaru pawing at the metal wall on their right.

"Jin, stop. Akamaru's interested in something." she told the other Super-Elite Jounin.

"What did you find, Akamaru?" asked Jin.

"I smell Hyuuga scent." he said.

"The metal is too thick for my Byakugan, but if Neji or Hinata is behind there, we don't have time to find a way around." announced Jinketsu.

"Akamaru, I'd clear the way if I was you." Kamiko suddenly looked surprised and slightly frightened as the Jiyuukage began making hand seals. She and Akamaru ducked around the corner.

"Freedom style: Rockets' Red Glare!" the final bird seal manifested a plethora of rockets and missiles of all kinds in Jinketsu's vicinity. These missiles drove into the wall at breakneck speeds, some exploding on impact and some piercing the multi-inch thick metal before detonating their warheads. After the fray, a massive hole took the place of the wall that rivaled the armor of even the strongest tank.

"Jinketsu, you idiot!" called a voice through the smoke.

"I'm pretty sure that's not Neji." Kamiko whispered to the Jiyuukage. Just then a fist came flying through the haze and slammed Jin square in the nose. Enter Sakura.

"Do you want the Kurokishi to find us?! Don't just go around using powerful techniques like that!" Sakura was shaking Jin by the collar of his shirt.

"Sakura, your yelling isn't necessarily helping the noise level." Kamiko warned her. As if on cue, the door opposite the entrance that Neji, Itachi, Sakura, and Tsuki came through flew open.

"Damn it, Zurui! If you're randomly blowing up things again, I'll—" the person who burst through the door took notice of Jinketsu, Kamiko, Akamaru, Itachi, Neji, Sakura, and Tsuki, and also the huge hole in the wall.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise we have here today. Didn't think you'd have the guts to come after us after what happened to your country. Guess I was wrong—and look! You brought friends this time. I think I remember the one in white." it was Shokora, female confectionary ninjutsu user of the Kurokishi. Kamiko shrugged.

"I told you that you were making too much noise."

The six ninja and ninken have encountered one of the Kurokishi! The others are still lost, and just who was under the covers in the room Tenten, Ino, and Lee were in? Wait a second… where's Sai, Kobi Rito, and Tsuchi Masura!? Find out in Journey to Americagakure pt 11: Convergence!


	10. Convergence

**Journey to Americagakure pt 11: Convergence**

"Did you hear that?" Tenten asked as she, Ino, and Lee meandered around the halls of the Kurokishi's submarine fortress.

"It sounded like an explosion. Do you think it is one of the others?" Lee added. Ino nodded.

"Probably. Let's go towards it." The three Chunnin advanced towards the sound.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru stopped his group; Naruto, Hinata, and Hinata as they approached a corner.

"What are you stopping for, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Be quiet," Shikamaru shushed him. Footsteps echoed around the corridor and right before they rounded the corner,

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru's holding jutsu held the mystery person where he stood.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Hey, don't use that on me! I'm not an enemy." Chouji said.

"Sorry," the Nara Clan member apologized, "Since we all got split up everyone's been on edge. There are twenty-one of us out here, though, so I guess I shouldn't have expected an enemy."

"Shh!" America's Hinata said suddenly.

"Now what?" Naruto grunted. This time, multiple sets of footsteps could be heard coming from the opposite direction. The submarine's hallways were very dimly lit, so the ninja could only see silhouettes, but they could tell that there were three people coming their way. Naruto drew a kunai when one of the silhouettes noticed them and began running towards them.

"Get ready!" he warned everyone. Right before Naruto struck, the American Hinata grabbed his hand,

"Stop!" she yelled. Trusting the Super-Elite Jounin's judgment, Naruto laid down his guard.

"Naruto, Hinata, other Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji! It is you! We have finally found some of our lost comrades!" Lee stepped into the dim light. The others sighed at the sight of an ally.

"Thank goodness." The temporarily blind Hinata said.

"Ino and Tenten are with me. We are on a mission to find everyone else!" Lee gave the thumbs up sign and flashed his teeth.

"So is everyone else." Shikamaru laughed, "Have you learned anything about this place or the enemy along the way?" Ino and Tenten finally caught up with the rest of the group just in time to hear Shikamaru's question.

"We woke up in a bedroom. In the bed was someone I never thought we'd see again." Ino told him.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"I can't really remember. All I know is that Sakura helped beat him a while back. Although he was asleep, I was pretty sure he was alive." Ino explained.

"It would be wise to look into it later, but for now we have to find what made that explosion." Tenten interrupted the conversation.

"What explosion?" Hinata wondered.

"We don't know. That's why we're going this way to find out." Tenten looked at the blind Team 8 member as she finished her sentence.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"It's impossible to tell. When we all woke up Hinata couldn't see, so the other Hinata is going to be her eyes for now." Shikamaru reported.

"Excuse me; will you please not call me 'the other Hinata'? As a Super-Elite Jounin it's very degrading." The American ninja protested.

"Fine then. We'll call you 'Nata' so we can tell the difference between you two. Let's get moving."

* * *

"This is boring." Mio complained as she paced the jail cell she shared with Kiba and Shino. The spoon she was using to 'break them out' wore down after a couple hours of incessant scraping.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you sing a song for us to lighten the mood?" Kiba retorted sarcastically. He quickly realized his mistake as the young Super-Elite Jounin cleared her throat and opened her mouth. Luckily, she was interrupted when the door of the room opened.

"Sasuke!" Kiba jumped up. Sasuke walked up to the cell with a slight look of amusement in his eyes.

"Is that where the jutsu dumped you, or are you really that much of a dog?" he joked.

"Shut up. Hey, how did you know it was that jutsu that got us here?" Kiba asked. Just as he asked, Tsuchi, Kobi, and Sai entered the room as well. Sasuke tilted his head towards the Super-Elite Jounin.

"They told me. We've been wandering around for a good hour or so now."

"We heard an explosion just a couple moments ago, so we're trying to find it. Kobi insists that Jin did it." Tsuchi said.

"That's great and all, but do you mind getting us out? These bars inhibit chakra use and we can't break them," said Shino.

"I've got it!" Mio exclaimed. She proceeded to produce two tonfa from her weapons pouch and pressed a button on each one's handle. Both tonfa then sported a long blade that ran along the length of the weapon. Mio jumped back and swung the tonfa in the air, each one producing a slicing wave of visible wind that broke the bars to pieces.

"Bladed Gale Jutsu!" she yelled. While Mio stood proud amongst her work, Kiba seemed to be holding back a fist against the American ninja.

"You could have done that the whole time!?" he yelled. Mio stuck her tongue out and happily nodded. Kobi and Tsuchi, knowing the nature of their teammate, began to crack up and even Sasuke let out a smile.

"To play a joke like that… I wonder why Jinketsu chose you to be a Super-Elite Jounin…." Shino said as he stepped out of the cell.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Mio assured him. Another explosion rocked the submarine and broke the group's laughter.

"Ok, now I know there's a fight!" said Kobi. They rushed towards the origin of the sound.

* * *

"Those are some good moves, but I'm afraid you're terribly outnumbered." Jin grunted as he dodged one of Shokora's attacks. It indeed was a wonder why the female Kurokishi member continued to fight against three Super-Elite Jounin, an Uchiha Clan member, one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, a Hyuuga Clan member, and a tough ninja dog.

"Haha! Like it matters!" Shokora scoffed. "I can even those numbers any time I want with what I have in store for you brats!"

"Don't be so sure about that!" a voice cut through the air.

"Rasengan!" metal twisted then blew away as Naruto burst through the wall opposite the hole Jinketsu made as he and his group barged into the arena-like room.

"There are doors, you know! You can't just blow through every wall you see fit! This submarine is delicate and expensive!" Shokora screamed at the new entrants.

"I don't think any of that is going to matter once we're through blowing your little toy to bits. Chidori!" Another hole in the wall was blasted open by Sasuke, who used his signature move to bring his group with the rest of the ninja.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called. The dog immediately found him using his keen nose.

"Kiba-sama!" he barked. Twenty experienced ninja then stood defiant against one Kurokishi member.

"Huh? Where's Sai?" Ino asked, looking around.

"Oh, so this is what all that noise was." As if to answer her, Said sauntered through one of the holes in the wall with his famed smile. He joined the group as if he had been there all along.

"Well then," Tenten smiled, "Now that everyone's here again, I believe I'll take the honors of taking you out once and for all, Shokora." As the Chunnin readied her scroll, Shokora still seemed unfazed, even in her circumstances.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not as helpless as you think. I may not be able to match your numbers exactly, but I can certainly match you in skill. Zurui!" Shokora called her teammate, and quick as a flash he was at her side.

"Ay, whaddaya wa—oh? Didn't know yous was expectin' guests heah!" Zurui said in his greaser-like accent.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be fun not to include everyone in on the party, now would it?" Shokora smiled.

"My thoughts 'zactly. I'll call ah buds in heah so we can really get down, y'know?" Then Zurui took out a large scroll and opened it up on the ground beneath him. He used a kunai to draw blood from his hand and smear it on a symbol on the scroll. He began chanting some incantation while using handsigns too fast for anyone's eyes to track. When he finished, his hand glowed as purple as his cloak, and he slammed it down on the scroll.

"Revenge of Souls Jutsu!"

Now that everyone's together again, they've got the remaining Kurokishi members cornered! But what is the Revenge of Souls Jutsu, and is it enough to defeat all twenty-one ninja? Find out in Journey to Americagakure part 12: Alliance!


	11. Alliance

**Journey to Americagakure pt. 12: Alliance**

From the scroll came multiple snake-like extensions of purple colored chakra. As fast as they had been summoned, they shot out of the various holes in the wall and meandered around the ship.

"What are you planning?" Jinketsu demanded, kunai drawn.

"Oh don' worry your little head, boi. You'll find out soon 'nuff." Zurui smirked as he glared at him.

"Neji!" Jin then demanded.

"I'm on it." Neji replied. He used his Byakugan to survey where the chakra was going. "Jinketsu, it appears those chakra extensions have each attached to something. From the looks of it, they're artificial chakra networks. Something about them is remarkably familiar, though."

"Well, what is it?" Tsuki asked impatiently.

"The chakra networks resemble those of the defeated Akatsuki members. I've remembered them for reference." Neji said.

"So they made some fake corpses, huh?" Kamiko said.

"They're not just any corpses. They're the fine handiwork of my chocolate ninjutsu. You see, the Revenge of Souls Jutsu is a secret forbidden technique. If you have the body of someone who died with a grudge against someone else, you can summon them back from the dead so they can finish their work. Quite unfortunately, the bodies of most of the Akatsuki that have been defeated are… irretrievable, so I carefully crafted perfect copies for the jutsu to use. Now the souls can come back from the dead to these vessels, and because of the Revenge of Souls, the only thing on their mind will be your deaths!" Shokora gave a shrieking laugh after her explanation, and just as she finished, the newly resurrected bodies of the puppet master Sasori, explosive clay user Deidara, immortal Hidan, heart stealer Kakazu, and jutsu master Orochimaru appeared. The purple chakra attached to them faded, and Zurui closed the scroll.

"Now that we got ahselves an even fight. I say it's 'bout time we finish you kids once 'n for all! GO!" Zurui, Shokora, and the resurrected bodies jumped into action, and the twenty one allied ninja stood ready for defense.

"Wait," Tenten said to her teammates, "If they're just chocolate clones, doesn't that mean we can just eat them?"

"No, I think Shokora would have taken care of that hindrance in her techniques. I expect her chocolate is now poisoned." Shikamaru guessed.

"Then we get to do this the old fashioned way. Super-Elite Jounin, let's show them what we've got!" the Jiyuukage commanded, and the Konoha and American ninja engaged in battle.

Kobi reached to his shoulders and undid two of the scrolls stationed there. Unraveling them by throwing them, he smeared blood on them from his thumbs and made a series of handsigns.

"Freedom Style: Light Artillery Jutsu!" The scrolls exploded in puffs of smoke and in their place were two fierce looking cannons attached to a canister on Kobi's back.

"Alright! I can't wait to see what that does!" Kiba exclaimed as he dodged one of Zurui's attacks.

"I'll show you. This is my Light Artillery. As long as I've got lightning chakra, this baby has ammo. I can move around with it easily, and when I shoot, I don't miss." Kobi jumped back to the edge of the arena and out of one of the cannons came a targeting reticule.

"Kobi! Do you need me to spot for you?" Jinketsu called while in a kunai deadlock with Deidara.

"That'd be great, Jin. Light 'em up for me!" Kobi answered. Jin drew two kunai with odd tags from his weapons pouch, and as he jumped away from his deadlock, he threw them at Deidara and Hidan. The kunai impaled their targets, and the tags activated, sending brightly colored paint up through the blade and on to the bodies of the targets.

"Targets locked! Fire!" Kobi pulled the trigger and out of his cannons flashed brilliant beams of light that appeared to be giving off electrical discharges. Hidan and Deidara tried to evade, but wherever they went, so did Kobi's Light Artillery attacks followed, and each of the Akatsuki members were hit square in their cores. The chocolate corpses of Hidan and Deidara fell to the floor and melted away into a formless puddle of sweetness.

"So it's that easy, huh?" Kobi snorted, blowing the smoke off the ends of his cannons.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Kiba, Akamaru, and Mio were in heated combat with Sasori. The puppet master's many limbs and extensions made it hard for any of them to get close enough to land a hit.

"Mio's had enough of this!" Mio grunted after back-flipping to avoid a strike from one of Sasori's poisonous blades.

"You and I both, kid! What do you suppose we do? _You're _the Super-Elite Jounin!" Kiba said, trying to find an opening.

"I don't know, hold him somehow, 'kay?" Mio suggested.

"Whatever. I'll do anything as long as it gets this guy beaten faster. Let's do it, Akamaru!" Kiba ordered, Akamaru barked his agreement.

In another end of the battlefield, Hinata, Nata, and Tsuki were pinned down in a perimeter made by Zurui. By running in circles at inhuman speeds, he created a barrier that made it nearly impossible for the three ninja to escape.

"Wha-what's going on? Is everyone fighting?" Hinata asked, scared. She looked around with her temporarily sightless eyes.

"Everyone but you and the kitchen sink, babe. We've got these guys outnumbered but they're one hell of a lot better than I thought." Said Tsuki.

"What we need is a way to slow Zurui down, or else he'll kill us for sure, but I don't have any techniques like that, and he's going too fast for you to use a genjutsu." Nata said.

"My Byakugan would make it easier to see him, but I can't see a thing right now, so it can't be of any use. I'm sorry." Hinata sighed. Suddenly, Nata got a look of realization on her face and turned to Hinata.

"Oh, yes it can! Hinata, let me touch you!" Nata exclaimed. Both Tsuki and Hinata jumped back,

"Hinata, now is _not _the time for your lesbian advances! Zurui could attack at any second!" Tsuki scolded his sister.

"You idiot, that's not what I mean. I have 'that' technique, remember?" Nata rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Tsuki slapped his head, "well then, get to it, I won't look." Tsuki took a defensive stance in front of his sister and the Hyuuga heiress.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look at wha—Kyaa!" Hinata screamed as she suddenly felt her top exposed and a pair of hands on her body.

"Wha-what are you doing, Nata-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Relax, this is one of my greatest jutsu. I'm a healer, so I know the deepest inner workings of the chakra network, and the technique I'm about to use delves right into that."

"What's going to happen? W-will it hurt?"

"Not in the least. Just like genes run in every cell of your body, all your jutsu are stored in the core of your network. While your Byakugan is useless without sight, it's still there, so I'm going to extract it and use it as my own."

"I understand, but the Byakugan is a bloodline trait! Can't it only be passed on from Hyuuga to Hyuuga?"

"That didn't stop Jin. Don't worry, even if I have the technique, only a Hyuuga knows all the secrets. Please, relax and lie down while I locate the Byakugan in your chakra core." Hinata followed the Super-Elite Jounin's instructions. During her search, Zurui had been testing Tsuki, putting in random attacks for him to defend against while he kept dashing in circles around the trio.

"I'm glad I got to do this twice." Sasuke smiled as the fake Orochimaru dropped to the floor and melted like the others had. Itachi landed right beside him.

"He was as weak as always." Itachi agreed. Suddenly, he gasped and turned quickly towards the door Shokora had entered the arena from.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"That chakra. I've only felt it once before, but what is it doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I strolled into the Akatsuki hideout, there was a ninja there who had the Akatsuki robes on, but I never saw him after that day because our leader had sent him off somewhere right before he talked to me. I'll never forget that power I felt, though, and now it's right here."

Kamiko, who had just defeated Kakazu, heard this conversation and joined the Uchiha brothers.

"What's he going on about?" she asked.

"Apparently there's an extremely powerful Akatsuki member nearby. I'm starting to think he's the real reason Shokora and Zurui were so sure they could win against us." Sasuke explained.

Back in the fray with Zurui, Tsuki, and the Hinatas, Nata had just finished absorbing the Byakugan.

"Hey, I'm starting to get my sight back!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You can thank me for that, too. All I had to do was re-wire some nerves and chakra points and it was easy. Don't stare into anything bright or strain your eyes, yet, though. You and your Byakugan will be alright in a couple hours. Now, let's see what these eyes can do! Byakugan!" The Super-Elite Jounin made a handsign and her newly acquired Byakugan activated.

"Oh, wow! Everything is so clear now! Even you, Zurui. Take this!" Using a well placed punch, Hinata decked Zurui and halted his running on a dime. He was sent flying into the wall.

"Tsuki, Hinata and I will go help the others. Please finish Zurui here!" Hinata ordered, and the two kunoichi went to join Naruto, Tenten, and Shino in fighting Shokora. Cracking his knuckles, Tsuki went over to the defeated Zurui, who was barely getting up from his last blow.

"Alright, Zurui Datesha. You've caused me, my team, my country, and most of all these beautiful ladies too much pain. Now you'll endure it all at once. Silence of Endless Despair." Tsuki stared deep into Zurui's eyes and made a handsign. As soon as he said the name of his technique, the eyes of the Kurokishi member filled with fear, and he began screaming loudly.

"Silencing Jutsu." By putting his fingers on Zurui's throat, Tsuki seized all sound coming from him. Sai, Chouji, and Neji came over to see what he had done.

"What did you do to him?" Sai asked.

"He looks terrified." Chouji added.

"My Silence of Endless Despair technique is a genjutsu that traps the victim in a dimension of blackness, with only their greatest fears and the pain of anything the jutsu user puts in to keep them company. While in that genjutsu, he will scream, and he will feel his throat being ripped apart by that scream, but he will not hear it. I added the Silencing Jutsu so we didn't have to hear him out here, too. He should die soon." Tsuki explained coldly.

"Although I feel sorry that he has to die in such a way," Neji winced as he saw Zurui writhe in the pain of the genjutsu, "For what he's done to Americagakure, he deserves it."

Returning to Kiba, Mio, and Sasori's fight, the Akatsuki member seemed to have the two allied ninja on the ropes.

"Kiba, now!" Mio yelled. Kiba and Akamaru took their stances, and prepared for their attack,

"Gatsuuga! Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru became spinning missiles as they headed straight for Sasori. Unable to block both of them, Sasori was hit, and as Kiba and Akamaru ended their spins, they each grabbed one of Sasori's arms.

"Hit it, kid! Blow him sky high!" Kiba called.

"For the last time, Mio is not a kid! To prove it, I'll show you my move Jin-onii-san helped me learn!" Mio held out her arms, and a ball of chakra began to form in one of her hands, while the other began giving off electric pulses.

"Rasengan! Chidori! Ultimate Ninjutsu: Lightning Storm!" She brought the two attacks together and thrust them forward, making a beam that looked like an angry thundercloud shoot from her hands. Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the way just in time, and with a massive explosion, the fake Sasori was vaporized.

"_That's _why I'm a Super-Elite Jounin!" said Mio, her hands still smoking.

"She has wind _and_ lightning chakra?" Kiba asked, amazed.

"Of course. Most of us can use two or more nature types. I'm one exception, being able to use all of them, even though I'm affined to wind and water, Kobi and Tsuchi are the other exceptions, with Kobi having only lightning chakra mastery, and Tsuchi having only earth mastery." Jinketsu, who had just witnessed Mio's victory, told Kiba.

"Argh, damn it! Even Zurui was beaten." Shokora watched helplessly as her small army was destroyed one by one. The Revenge of Souls Jutsu was meant to kill all twenty one ninja from Konohagakure and Americagakure, but the final Kurokishi member had once again miscalculated the strength of friends.

"That's right, and now it's time to finish you, too!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing a defiant finger at Shokora. He had no time to continue, however, because just as he finished the submarine began shaking. Shokora smirked.

"We must be surfacing," she said, "Tsuin's submarine will not be taken down so easily." The massive watercraft broke the surface of the ocean, positioned a mile or two off shore of the desecrated capital city.

"Tsuin?" Tenten gasped.

"You sound like you know that name." Neji pointed out.

"I do. I haven't heard it in years, but it's the same name as… my brother."

This mysterious person known as Tsuin may be Tenten's brother? Who exactly is he? Witness an exciting battle where huge secrets are revealed in Journey to Americagakure part 13: Fear from Relief!


	12. Fear from Relief

**Journey to Americagakure pt 13: Fear from Relief**

"Since when have you had a brother?" Neji asked, bewildered.

"For as long as I can remember, but I could've sworn he left when I was really little. All I remember about him is that he inspired me to specialize in weapons when I became a ninja." Tenten replied.

"Well, looking at the situation, the chances that your long lost brother and this wayward Akatsuki member are the same person are pretty high." Shikamaru added. Jinketsu had been deep in thought while the others conversed, and suddenly gasped.

"No way! Could it be the same Tsuin who fought Kamiko, Tsuchi and I way back then?" he announced.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. I do remember fighting someone like that. The weapons he used were unorthodox, but by hell were they powerful." Kamiko seemed to remember this person as well, and Tsuchi nodded to show that he recalled, too.

"What are you talking about? The Super-Elite Jounin never fought an Akatsuki member." Kobi pointed out.

"That's because the Super-Elite Jounin didn't exist back when I'm talking about. Back before I became Jiyuukage and started the Super-Elite Jounin, Tsuchi, Kamiko, and I went around the country looking for people like us and telling others about chakra and the way of the ninja. I remember coming across this guy with Akatsuki robes and two cannons on his back. We asked him if he was a ninja, and he said he was. Don't you remember traveling with him for a couple days?" Jin asked, turning to his long time teammates. Kamiko nodded,

"How could I not? The four of us came up with the idea of putting the strongest ninja in the country in one team, and since you had gone to Konoha, you said 'a step up from Jounin would describe people with that kind of power'."

"Then when we were electing who would lead the team," Tsuchi began to add, "Kamiko and I voted for Jinketsu, since he had the most skill as a ninja, or so we thought. It turned out that Tsuin was from Akatsuki, who was completely unknown to us at the time, and he voted himself as leader saying he had 'more experience than we thought'."

"Finally, I voted for myself, insisting that I was the only one in America who knew how to lead a nation of ninja. Tsuin got furious over that, and attacked us. During the fight was when we learned about Akatsuki and why he was sent to this country. Pain had heard of me and what I planned to do in America, so Tsuin's job was to befriend me and ultimately take over our nation. He succeeded in the first part, but once we learned his malicious intentions we couldn't let him escape. Unfortunately, after a last ditch attack with his weapons he did, and we haven't seen him since." The Jiyuukage finished.

"But shouldn't you have gone after him?" Sakura questioned.

"We didn't think we had to. He was so beaten we thought there was no way he'd come back for more. After the fight we found the rest of the Super-Elite Jounin and helped install the ninja system in America with little trouble."

"Well he's back now, and we're pretty sure he's Tenten's brother. Looking at all this, I say it's up to her as for what we do next." Sasuke said. Tenten looked down, but only for a couple seconds; she had decided,

"I'll confront him. After all, Tsuin is my brother. Maybe I can change his mind about what he's doing."

"We're coming with you. It's _our _country he attacked, so we have just as much of a reason not to let him get away." Said Jinketsu.

"Then we have no choice but to come, too. Tenten is our friend, and if she gets hurt and we're not there, we'll blame ourselves for it." Naruto spoke for the Konoha ninja. But Tenten was shaking her head.

"No. I have to go alone. Tsuin is expecting the Super-Elite Jounin, but he won't expect his little sister to come out of nowhere to stop him."

"Tenten, I think you're severely underestimating American arrogance. _Nobody _has ever attacked our country's soil and gotten away with it. We're coming and that's final." Kamiko demanded, the fierceness in her eyes that the Leaf ninja originally saw had returned, with more passion than ever.

"Fine," Tenten sighed, "the Super-Elite Jounin can come, but I want the rest of you to get out of here. Take Shokora and with you. I'm sure she has some answering to do about the stolen Declaration and the other documents." Tenten went over to Neji and kissed him, much to his surprise "Don't you worry one bit. I'll be back before you know it." Neji smiled and patted the kunoichi's head,

"Spoken like a Jounin, Tenten. We believe in you."

"Everyone ready?" Jinketsu called his team and Tenten. They nodded their agreement. "Excellent. Leaf ninja, this submarine is going to be blown to bits eventually anyways, so just keep blasting until you find a hole out of here. Tell President Obama 'I told him so'." While 13 of the Konoha 14 began retreating from the submarine, the Super-Elite Jounin and Tenten began journeying towards the bridge.

When they got there, they found a large control room with three seats. The two chairs flanking the center seat were empty. That must have been where Shokora and Zurui once sat. The center one was facing away from the eight ninja, but it was obvious it was occupied.

"Tsuin…" Tenten whispered. "Tsuin, it's me, Ten—"

"I know. That was quite the battle you and your friends put on. For a second or two I thought you might lose, but Konoha is just as strong as it's always been, isn't it?" Tsuin turned around and revealed himself. He was in his Akatsuki robes, but his cannons were nowhere in sight.

"I never thought I'd see any of you again," Tsuin said calmly. He stood up and began slowly sauntering towards Tenten and the others, "No, that's not true. I knew I'd be meeting Jinketsu, Kamiko, and Tsuchi for a second time soon enough. It looks like your team has grown, even though it's still just a bunch of kids."

"How can you possibly be so calm after you killed millions of people? You killed my family, and God knows how many others!" Kamiko yelled. Tsuin laughed heartily,

"Ha ha ha! Americans really are dense, aren't they? Take a look!" Upon a display screen on the wall, the images of New York City, Los Angeles, Miami, Detroit, Seattle, San Francisco, Boston, Dallas, and even Washington D.C. all popped up. The cities were completely intact.

"How is that even possible?" Kobi said. Tsuin laughed again,

"The Taihou family is great in two ways. One is our ability to invent and use weapons unlike anything ever seen before, such as this submarine and my signature cannons. The other is genjutsu so realistic it's like they are actually happening, the sights, smells, pain, and all. For the past few days all of America, even you, has been under one of the strongest genjutsu ever used!" The Super-Elite Jounin were not impressed.

"I can't believe even I couldn't feel that. I thought I was the best." Tsuki said in disbelief.

"Why pretend to destroy so many cities and people only to reveal that none of it actually happened?" Jin growled.

"Why not? Look at the state of your country. Your forces and armies are scattered and unorganized because they think they've just suffered a nuclear attack. Meanwhile, other countries who have received word of the 'attacks' see nothing out of the ordinary, and trust fades in the great nation of America."

"An old boy-who-cried-wolf tactic, huh?" Tsuchi said.

"Wait, but if no one believed us when we said a nuclear attack did happen and it didn't, that means…" Hinata stopped in her tracks.

"That's right," Tsuin laughed once more, "No one will believe you when a nuclear attack actually happens, and the Akatsuki will be free to rule America, and then the world!"

"You monster! I won't let you!" Kamiko broke her composure and charged at Tsuin, who easily dodged the head-on attack. Breaking a hole in the roof of the bridge, he jumped on top of the submarine, where the Super-Elite Jounin and Tenten promptly followed.

"Kami-chan! Stop!" Mio called. But it was too late. She was already launching punch after kick after punch at Tsuin, who dodged her moves with the utmost ease.

"Kamiko, hold it! We don't know what this guy is capable of!" Jin called her, and the distraction opened her up for a hit, and Tsuin sent Kamiko flying back to her teammates.

"Yes we do, he just said so! Now let me at him! He already faked killing the ones I love, so I won't let him do it for real!" Kamiko struggled in attempt to break the grasp of her friends.

"But if you just rush in and get yourself killed, I'll lose the one _I_ love!" the Jiyuukage yelled. This stopped Kamiko's thrashing, and also got the attention of the other Super-Elite Jounin and Tenten. Kamiko was released and she turned to Jinketsu, stared him in the eyes, and gave him the slap of a lifetime. Then she turned around and crossed her arms, blushing.

"Jin, you idiot. You're not supposed to say something like that until _after _the bad guy is defeated. You know how action movies go." More evil laughter broke the two ninja's moment.

"Oh, this keeps getting better! Now I get to kill a couple kids in love! Let's cut the crap and get this over with!" Tsuin hunched over and from the confines of his cloak emerged two massive cannon barrels, unraveling with a sharp mechanical sound.

"I organized the Kurokishi and promised them power if they brought you back alive when you went to Konoha. Right before you returned, I wanted to reveal the ways of chakra and the lifestyle of a ninja to this decrepit nation myself, and become hailed as a savior! I had planned on telling the world that _you_ were the one coming to destroy everyone's freedom, Jinketsu. What I didn't count on is those useless slobs that I trained myself to be defeated, and when Shokora and Zurui came crawling back to me, I knew my original plan wouldn't work anymore. You even changed your name to fit your new image, and before I knew it millions were at your feet thanking you as their First Jiyuukage for making their lives endlessly easier. That's why now I'll destroy you, your team, and this entire land once and for all! Just see if you can stop me before the countdown finished." Tsuin used this speech as a distraction to fully deploy his back-mounted cannons, and activate the launch mechanism for the missile silos that the eight ninja suddenly realized were right under their feet.

"Jin?" Kamiko said, looking at Tsuin attempting to retreat.

"Yes, Kamiko. We _are _going to give him the ass-beating of a lifetime. Kobi, Hinata, see what you can't do about these missiles here. Tsuki and Mio, go help the Leaf ninja look for the missing documents. The rest of us are going to help Tenten give Tsuin one hell of a family reunion."

"Yes, captain!" The Super-Elite Jounin saluted and began dashing towards their objectives.

It wasn't long before Jinketsu, Kamiko, Tsuchi, and Tenten caught up with Tsuin. He had stopped right on a beach. The same beach that had led everyone to the submarine in the first place. Now that the genjutsu was lifted, Washington D.C. stood in its former glory. Kamiko could see the Washington Monument in the distance, as if America was giving the thumbs up sign to their new protectors.

"Now, let's see who's tougher! Who's going to die first?" Tsuin laughed. Tenten and Kamiko looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

"That'd be you, _brother_." Tenten gritted her teeth and began to open her scroll.

"Oh, really, Tenten? Would you really kill your only brother? After all, besides you and me, there's no one left of the Taihou family."

"I already have a family, Tsuin. It's the family of friends and citizens in the Leaf village, and they're better brothers, sisters, fathers, and mothers than you'll ever be! And now with the added strength of the American ninja, we're the strongest family in the world, and we _won't _be beaten by you!" At that, Tenten threw countless weapons towards Tsuin, and Kamiko began making a series of handsigns.

"Fire Style: Wolf Flame Annihilation!" From Kamiko's feet erupted a massive flame that took the form of a wolf and wrapped around the flying weapons like a snake. The combined attack landed a direct hit on Tsuin, and an explosion generated a large volume of smoke.

"Alright, we got him!" Kamiko exclaimed, giving Tenten a high five. Yet, from the smoke, Tsuin's easily recognizable laughter seemed to echo up and down the beach.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! How could a little candle and a couple knives possibly hurt ME!? _This_ is the power of Tsuin Taihou! Dimension Slicing Jutsu!" Tsuin's cannons lit up for but a couple seconds, and then sent out an air-cracking blast of chakra. A low-flying plane was in the path of the beam and disappeared upon impact.

"Whoa," said Jin, "if it did that to a plane, I don't want to know what it can do to a human body. Avoid that jutsu at all costs!" Jin and Tsuchi decided to jump into action as well. Tsuchi drew his spiked-shield from his back and threw it like a disk at Tsuin. Using a concealed kunai he knocked it back, and the shield came right back to its owner.

"It looks like projectile attacks won't be working on him, guys. We shouldn't expect anything less from a weapons master." Tsuchi pointed out.

"Then let's get up close and personal. Grand Summoning Jutsu!" the Jiyuukage took out a scroll from a pouch on his waist and cut his hand using a kunai. He smeared the blood on the scroll and made the signs for the Summoning Jutsu. In a blast of smoke appeared two swords nearly the size of him.

"Let's see how you fare against the Celestial Swords: Hinatsu, the sword of the sun and Tsumugari, the blade of the moon." Jinketsu rushed at Tsuin with his swords, but even that he could defend against using the barrels of his cannons. The swords only made light scratches. Kamiko decided to assist Jin, giving indirect blows to distract Tsuin while Jin made swings with his great swords.

Suddenly, Tsuin gave way, and a square punch to the face sent the Akatsuki member to the ground. Jinketsu pinned him down, impaling his swords into each of Tsuin's arms.

"_Now _this fight is over." Jin said, crossing his arms. Even in his predicament, Tsuin laughed as if nothing had happened.

"Well, it looks like I've finally lost. I guess I shouldn't have tried fighting the great Super-Elite Jounin, especially the Jiyuukage." Tsuin's voice sounded sarcastic. "So are you going to kill me now? Or are you feeling merciful enough to put me in jail for the rest of my life?" Kamiko stomped on his chest.

"Oh, yeah, you're going to die. You're far too dangerous to be left alive. It just won't be either of us that are going to kill you, though." Kamiko turned to Tenten. She nodded understandingly.

"Tsuin Taihou. I hardly knew you as a brother, but after this I know you well as a monster. I will take your life with no regrets, for the future of the world. The family name will live on, however. I hereby adopt the last name Taihou and will re-establish our family as the greatest weapons users in the world."

"Tch, how admirable. Unfortunately I have no last words to exchange. Just get this over with." Tsuin grunted. Jinketsu removed Hinatsu and Tsumugari from Tsuin's arms and joined their hilts together. The swords began to glow and then became one.

"This is the Holy Sword Amaterasu. It will make for a glorious death to an inglorious villain." Jinketsu handed the sword to Tenten. Even after her words, Jinketsu, Kamiko, and Tsuchi could see a slight tear in Tenten's eye as she drew up the sword and slammed it down into Tsuin's chest. He died without a sound. At the same moment, as if his death was a trigger, a huge explosion in the water signified the destruction of Tsuin's submarine. The other Super-Elite Jounin could be seen heading back towards shore. The threat to America had been destroyed, and these eight ninja proved themselves as worthy protectors of freedom.

Tsuin is destroyed, along with his submarine! The final chapter is next! What lies in the conclusion of the Journey to Americagakure? Find out in Journey to Americagakure part 14: Ninja World!


	13. Ninja World

**Journey to Americagakure part 14 FINALE: Ninja World**

"Aw, we missed the fight!" Kobi groaned as he and Hinata returned from destroying the submarine. They saw Tsuin's corpse with Amaterasu driven into the center of him.

"Oh, my goodness! Did you really have to go that far, Jinketsu?" Hinata asked, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Tsuin was pretty tough, let me tell you that. Anyone we might have to face after this will seem like a piece of cake. I wasn't the one who killed him though. It was Tenten who gave the final strike." Jinketsu nodded towards the Leaf kunoichi. Kobi and Hinata looked at her with wide eyes. Tenten couldn't help but be a little bit embarrassed.

"Hey, don't look at me like it was impossible! Jin said it was only right that I be the one to finish him, so he—" Tenten was interrupted when Kamiko's radio began beeping. She put her hand to her ear.

"Really? That's great! We'll be there as soon as possible!" Kamiko turned to her friends, "They found the Declaration of Independence and the other papers! They're a little tattered but just as great as the day they were written." The others smiled at this prospect.

"Then we should get going. Where are the others?" Tenten asked.

"Mio said they were in front of the Capitol building." Kamiko replied. Tsuchi chuckled,

"How fitting."

Jinketsu, Kamiko, Tsuchi, Kobi, Hinata, and Tenten made their way back to downtown Washington D.C. What they saw in the city was astounding. All the buildings, trees, and plants stood where they always had. It was the people about in the streets that were new.

"I guess this is what happens when a genjutsu that powerful and widespread is lifted," said Jinketsu. American police, soldiers, and ninja were out trying to restore order to the dazed and confused citizens of the area. Buzzing on the radios implied that similar things were happening in the other cities that thought they were attacked.

"Jiyuukage, sir!" a soldier approached Jin and the others. He saluted as he was noticed. "Sir, the President has requested your audience. Your friends are already with them. They are on the steps of the Capitol building, sir." He said. Jinketsu laughed,

"At ease, soldier. I may be ten times your rank but I'm half your age. You don't need to address me with such authority. That goes for the other Super-Elites too."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted once more and went back to crowd control. After wandering through the masses, the returning ninja heard President Obama's voice on a megaphone, yelling that an explanation will arrive soon. They saw him upon the top steps with Mio, Tsuki, and the other Konoha ninja and rushed to join them.

"Thank goodness you guys are back," Tsuki sighed, "I don't know what we'll do about a riot if one breaks out."

"Jinketsu, I don't know what's been going on, but everyone is counting on _you_ for consolation as soon as possible." The President turned from his megaphone to the Jiyuukage.

"No problem, Mr. President. After our fight with Tsuin, the reason destroyed cities are suddenly back to their original glory is clear to us. I'll tell the country right away. Mio, could you get the media facing our way?" Mio nodded and dashed around the crowd. As she went various cameras turned towards Jinketsu and the others. News vans from other parts of the city began coming in as well, and the crowd began to calm down. Jinketsu made a handsign and touched his fingers to his throat.

"Voice Amplification Jutsu!" as he finished saying 'jutsu', his voice got extremely loud, as if being channeled through a microphone and speakers. Red lights on cameras signaled that the Jiyuukage was now live and the entire nation was watching him, the other Super-Elite Jounin, and the Konoha ninja. He cleared his throat.

"To the people of America and Americagakure: a little over one year ago, our country was just as ordinary as any other country. I was just a teenager and my friends that now stand before you as the Super-Elite Jounin were similar; they were just kids like me. That all began to change when one day I received a package from a place I never thought existed.

"A Japanese man by the name of Masashi Kishimoto created a world of ninja as a simple comic and television show. Somehow, someway, this world became more real than any of us could have imagined, and before I knew it I was on my way to the very placed I had dreamed of going ever since I became interested in the ways of the ninja.

"It was there, in the Hidden Leaf village that the real adventure began to unfold. I suddenly discovered that I had the same abilities as many of the ninja there, and after a series of events, I ended up squaring off against a team of evil ninja known as the Kurokishi. Along with a couple of the ninja you see here and three others, we defeated four out of six of them. The other two escaped.

"After my ordeal I went home, and I'm sure you know what happened after that. Day by day, millions of us began discovering our own chakra powers, and it wasn't long before we were a fully fledged ninja nation. All was not well, though.

"In our midst was a member of yet another criminal ninja organization, the Akatsuki. As my abilities grew and I met my first teammates, Kamiko Kyoumo and Tsuchi Masura, we ran across the person that would make the events of the past few days' hell, and we didn't even know it. His name was Tsuin Taihou. We later learned he was the brother of Tenten, the Leaf village weapons master you see before you. Before that, though, he traveled with us as we awoke the chakra networks of many and showed them how to use chakra. Soon enough President Obama gave us the ok to completely establish the ninja nation of Americagakure.

"We needed a leader, of course, and it was voted that I would be the First Jiyuukage. When Tsuin was denied the same title, he revealed his true intentions and retreated to his submarine in the Atlantic Ocean after fighting with Kamiko, Tsuchi, and I, the only Super-Elite Jounin at the time. Our mistake was assuming that Tsuin would never return. Little did we know that the two Kurokishi members that escaped back when I went to the Leaf village were subordinates of Tsuin, and the defeat of his team sent him over the edge. Between the time of Tsuin's first defeat and the location of the other Super-Elite Jounin, the wayward Akatsuki member was planning something that would send us in to turmoil. Just as Americagakure was becoming one with America, and I invited these Leaf ninja to our home, all hell broke loose.

"That's when the 'attacks' I'm sure you all remember took place. When we saw the destruction of our major cities we were actually witnessing one of the most powerful genjutsu, or illusionary techniques, ever used. We were convinced that millions had been wiped out. The Super-Elite Jounin and I were even distracted with a flurry of missiles that supposedly were to keep us from the 'real' destruction. Our military and entire nation in general was sent into disarray. We sent out the SOS that we were under nuclear attack, but no other countries saw anything wrong, and we received no assistance. In the confusion, our most precious documents were stolen.

"For me, the other Super-Elites, and the visiting Leaf ninja, that was the last straw. We gave chase to the thieves and eventually tracked them down to their submarine deep in the Atlantic. While we had gotten separated inside the submarine, we did eventually find each other and defeated Shokora and Zurui Datesha, the remaining Kurokishi. It wasn't long before we found out that none other than Tsuin was the builder of the submarine, and that he had loaded _real _weapons of mass destruction on it.

"It was a race against the clock to destroy the submarine and defeat Tsuin, but with superior ninja skill and the help of our new friend, Tenten, we managed to do both. Now here we stand, the genjutsu lifted and the threat of the Kurokishi and Akatsuki in America gone for good." Jinketsu finally finished. He hadn't expected to give a speech, but one came out anyways. The various people in the crowd looked at each other with confused expressions, which then turned to ones of realization and agreement. It was the Super-Elite Jounin and the Leaf ninja who saved America, and no one would have seen the danger coming in the first place without the Jiyuukage. Slowly people began to clap and cheer and soon enough the whole crowd was roaring with pride. Through the crowd, a reporter pushed forward and put her microphone towards Jinketsu.

"Jiyuukage, sir. Now that you and your team have saved America, what is in the future of our country, and more importantly, the world with these 'chakra powers'?" she asked. The Jiyuukage looked up and replied,

"It is now our nation's job to rise up as the first ninja nation of the modern world and use our newly found powers to make our country and the world a better and safer place. It won't be easy, and there will be conflict, but we can come through in the end with the greater good." The crowd cheered more. President Obama put his hand on Jinketsu's shoulder. Jin looked up at him and smiled proudly. Kamiko joined them on Jin's other side and held his arm. Tsuchi stood close to them and Mio began running and jumping up and down in front of them excitedly. Kobi, Hinata, and Tsuki congregated with their team and the President and they all looked out upon their nation. The Konoha ninja decided to stand with them, making the perfect image of all of them standing proudly at the successful defense of a country under siege. A camera flashed, and the next day their picture was the on the front cover of every newspaper and magazine across the land.

* * *

Three weeks passed. The Super-Elite Jounin and the Konoha 14 relaxed on Malibu beach, California. The sun shone brightly through fluffy white clouds, and a light sea breeze made gently curling waves that beautifully molded the shore.

"_Now _this is a vacation!" Naruto exclaimed, slurping a bowl of specially ordered ramen in his orange swimming trunks.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Hinata Hyuuga agreed, leaning against Naruto under an umbrella in her cyan bikini. Kiba, in brown cargo shorts and a gray jacket, ran with Akamaru and overheard the two's conversation.

"You've got that right! I wonder if all of America's beaches are like this?" he asked. Then he heard a laugh. It was Kamiko coming with Jinketsu.

"Haha, yeah. Barrow, Alaska is just like this, if you like your sand rocky and your water freezing cold and full of ice."

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Kiba retorted. Kamiko got into his face and smiled slyly.

"Oh, and why not?" Kiba's gaze drifted down to Kamiko's bust, which was emphasized by her leaning forward in her crimson red bikini. All he could do was stutter.

"I thought so. Never doubt the power of 36C's." Kamiko flipped her hair.

"Kamiko, you shouldn't tease animals. They bite, you know." Jinketsu joined in the joking. He was wearing deep blue swimming trunks with white stripes on the sides. At his remark, Kiba promptly growled.

Neji sparred with Lee a couple feet into the water amongst the waves. While Neji attired for a visit to the beach with black board shorts, Lee insisted on his normal clothing, but it did not hinder his performance.

"It seems our fight against the Kurokishi has sharpened your skills, Lee. You may be able to beat me." Neji complimented Lee after barely blocking a low kick.

"Do not regard me so highly, Neji. You, too, have improved since our ordeal!" Lee replied, continuing to attack Neji. Tenten, Ino, and Chouji watched this skirmish from the shoreline while eating ice cream and popsicles.

On another part of the beach, Tsuchi and Mio had barricaded themselves inside a ring of earth that Tsuchi rose using his Earth Wall Jutsu. Sasuke, intrigued by the odd sight, knocked on the wall.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?" He asked. Itachi, wearing sunglasses and black board shorts, was with him.

"Isn't Mio too young for that, Tsuchi?" Part of the wall blasted out, almost hitting Itachi square in the face.

"Shut up! We're not doing anything like that!" Tsuchi called from inside the formation.

"Then what could you possibly be doing?" Sasuke asked again.

"It's a surprise!" Mio yelled. Nata, in her yellow one piece bathing suit, approached with Tsuki, who donned purple swimming trunks and a black jacket.

"It's best to leave those two to their own devices. I'd use my Byakugan, but I'd hate to ruin Mio's fun." Nata said calmly.

"Hinata's right," Tsuki shrugged, "they'll show us when they're ready." Tsuki added. The allied ninja enjoyed the beach for the whole day. By sunset, Kamiko had lit a large fire and everyone crowded around it, roasting marshmallows, hotdogs, and vegetables.

"Mio, Tsuchi, are you guys done with… whatever it is you were doing?" Jinketsu asked after a short silence.

"Yeah, can you show us?" said Sakura. Mio and Tsuchi looked at each other and nodded.

"We sure can. We were just waiting for a moment like this." Tsuchi answered. He got up and formed a handsign, which crumbled the wall surrounding what was revealed to be a magnificent sand sculpture.

"Whoa, check that out! It's all of us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You didn't even forget Akamaru!" Kiba added. The two American ninja stood proudly in front of their work.

"I made it look just like the picture, didn't I?" said Mio with her hands on her hips. The sculpture was an exact replica of the famous photo taken in Washington D.C.

"But isn't it just a waste if the wind or water will erode it away?" Sai said bluntly.

"It would be, except it's not just sand. We weren't only building in that barricade. We were also digging. So this thing is made of sand _and _a very precious metal. It needs to be bonded, though." Tsuchi explained.

"So that's where I come in, right?" Kamiko stepped forward.

"Yeah, but not just you, Kami-chan! We need lots of fire to make the sculpture hard, so whoever has fire type chakra, we'll need your help!" Mio exclaimed. Sasuke, Itachi, and Jinketsu were the only other ones with fire style jutsu. They looked at each other.

"I guess that's us, then." The Jiyuukage sighed. Kamiko, Sasuke, Jinketsu, and Itachi simultaneously made a series of the same handsigns.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" they all yelled. The four plumes of flame engulfed the sculpture.

"It has to be even hotter! Wind Style: Oxygen Blast!" Mio cupped her hands and sent an oxygen filled ball of chakra towards where the flames were congregating. It made the fire white-hot, and caused everyone to step back because of the brightness and heat.

"Watch it, Mio! It's hot enough!" Jin yelled.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Water Style: Water Missile Jutsu!" Hinata summoned multiple pillars of water from the ocean that doused the flaming sculpture. In the wake of the flames shone a golden statue of all the ninja that helped to protect America.

"Voila! Our finished project! We'll move it to Washington D.C and it'll be our newest monument!" said Tsuchi.

"It's not quite perfect, yet." Jinketsu bent down in front of the statue and made a handsign.

"Freedom Style: Bond of Flames." From the Jiyuukage's hands came a short, but roaring and sharp-looking flame. He carefully began etching something into the statue. When he finished, he put his hand on the base and made another handsign that made the statue flash once.

"What did you do?" Kamiko asked him.

"I put 'The Will of Fire and the American Dream are now one. This statue honors those who risked their lives for the Future of us all' on the statue. The jutsu at the end was a simple genjutsu. Birds that get the idea to land on it won't be able to… desecrate it, if you know what I mean. Also, it will prevent anyone else from wanting to vandalize the statue in any way." Jinketsu explained.

"We'll get this thing bolted down in D.C. tomorrow. We'll be done in time to see you guys off, Leaf ninja." Tsuchi said.

"Oh yeah, we're going home tomorrow, I forgot." Naruto said, suddenly looking forlorn.

"I know how you feel. As much of a drag as it is, we do need to get back to our own village. Who knows how they've been doing without us for so long?" Shikamaru agreed.

* * *

The next day, the Super-Elite Jounin and the Konoha 14 gathered at LAX. Like in Tampa, they received many looks, but these were ones of awe and respect, rather than ones of confusion and bewilderment.

"Who knew our journey to Americagakure would turn into something like this?" said Ino at the gate.

"It was one hell of a ride for me, that's for sure." Tenten sighed. The others laughed.

"Well, it's certainly been nice saving the world with you." Kobi gave the Konoha ninja the thumbs up sign. Most of them returned the gesture. But just as they were about to leave to board the plane, Jinketsu gasped at a transmission he had just received on his communicator.

"No way, really?" he said. This got the attention of everyone.

"Yes, sir. They've just confirmed it." The voice on the intercom affirmed.

"Dear God, if this is more bad news, do you know how many heads are going to fly? A lot, that's how many." Kamiko grunted.

"No, that's not it. We've sparked a revolution!" said Jin excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I broadcast my speech a lot further than I thought, and people from around the world saw it. Now, officials from Britain, France, Japan, Russia, and Germany all want us to help them awaken their own ninjas so they can become shinobi nations as well!"

"Are those places you said other countries?" Naruto asked. Jinketsu nodded.

"Yeah, they're a few of our closest allies. You guys actually came from Japan. When your world became part of ours, I confirmed its existence in northern Honshu. I'm sure you can help them while we take the other countries."

"It looks like it really is becoming a ninja world. I bet other countries have abilities like your Freedom and Independence Styles." Tsuki pointed out.

"That makes sense. Either way, we've got a lot of work to do. I expect other countries will follow in our footsteps. We may see conflict as well, but as long as we introduce the way of the ninja peacefully, that's the way others will treat it." The Jiyuukage nodded.

"As long as we're together, this certainly won't be boring." Kamiko added. Suddenly, Jinketsu put his hand out. Looking at his friends, he said,

"All in!" the others looked at each other, confused, but when Mio put her hand on Jin's they began to understand.

"Until the whole world becomes Sekaigakure, The World of Ninja! Let's go!"

Did you enjoy Journey to Americagakure? Don't let it stop here! Expand the ninja world to the four corners of our planet, and possibly beyond! Create your own stories on the birth of other ninja nations and the legends of spectacular ninja from across the globe!


End file.
